Nightwing Written Series
by Revolving Karma
Summary: A masked Vigilante begins to wonder if he can truly save his city from the deranged criminals who inhabit it. His life slowly crumbles as the people he cares about begin to leave, get hurt or die. Once he thought life was sacred even when that life is spent on torturing others... But when a group of criminals cross the line, will he cross the line as well to serve Justice.
1. The End of the Begging of the End

Prologue The densely populated streets were filled like rapid rivers. The Citizens walk carelessly around without knowing the problems within the city they dwell. The sun slowly fades away, casting a dark shadow over the buildings below. Nightwing, a vigilante: was observing the streets.  
"They can't even comprehend the danger they are in, on every corner their is a drug dealer or a pimp or a newly formed gang. I am the only one who can stop it, to end this wretched nightmare."  
Nightwing whispered raising his voice with every word.  
"Could I really save Gotham from itself? Batman never could, but then again he would have never token a life. He always told me he made a promise to himself, when I was younger he made me take the same oath. I never had faith in it and yet I followed it blindly just like I followed him. I suppose children don't know any better. That oath. I broke that Oath a long time ago."  
His temper rose as he watched buildings explode and crumble to the sound of TMNT igniting and combusting. Thousands of people panicked and screamed around the city. Most of the citizens were dying, others were being injured.  
"The best time to commit crime is during natural disasters or when a villain is on another power trip."  
The fire fell and spread all over the perimeter, Nightwing quickly turned around once he heard hollow footsteps behind him. There stood a man with a mask. The night was too dark to see the color of his metallic mask, but Nightwing knew who it was. Who else could have such a vendetta on him.  
"Are you ready to die?"  
The unknown criminal held a fully automatic weapon and pointed it at Nightwing's heart. Nightwing lifted his hand to his utility belt, he was in the midst of taking out a smoke pellet, when the masked man fired his gun. No words, no remarks, just a bullet. The penetrating bullet pierced into Nightwings body, blood dripped out of his wound and splattered on the floor. A tingling feeling transferred through his body as he moved his hand over the wound. Nightwing fell to his knees as the man walked over and kicked him to the ground. His body froze limp on the floor.  
"Goodbye Dick!"  
Nightwing's eyes slowly closed as the color of red filled his last thought.


	2. Its Getting Better All The Time EP 1

Richard "Dick" Grayson walked down the busy streets of Gotham, the buildings towered over the people. He trailed through the sea of people, moving whenever someone got close. The city streets shined on everything below. He seemed to be happy this day, he had just got done saving a family from a robbery. He was thanked by two woman and their children. He had changed out of his suite and into regular clothes: a white shirt and blue jeans. Dick was walking around, not really headed anywhere but still walking at a fast pace. From around the corner he could hear a strange progressing noise. Dick turned the corner and saw a green glowing light in the sky, it was headed for the city. His eyes widen in curiosity as the object got closer. It speeded past street lights and was headed directly for him. Dick began to see the object clearly. It was a tan woman. She was wearing a Purple dress with Purple thigh high boots. The air seemed to blow perfectly against her flowing bright red hair. Her hands glowed bright green. Dick felt a funny feeling, a feeling much more different then what he ever felt for Barbra. The woman fell into Dick and they both collapsed into the floor. He moaned in agony as his stomached hurt with every breath, his rib was defiantly Brocken, he knew the feeling. The woman lifted her self up and shouted at him in a language he could not understand. Three green creatures followed with large butterfly nets. She flew above them and dogged their advances. Eventually she hit the ground again. The dirty pavement cracked beneath her, forming a crater around her.  
The three creatures began to stab her with pitch fork like weapons, she screamed in agony. Dick looked around and saw people staring and some were screaming. One of the creatures lifted her up and punched her through a building, the wall collapsed and fell on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Dick Grayson ran over and kicked one of the creatures, it fell to the floor and banged its head against the sidewalk. He swung his fist and collided with another one of the creatures, it seemed almost unfazed. People screamed, took pictures and ran closer, watching the incident unfold before them. The creatures panicked, to the new sounds, smells and flashes of blinding light. They raised themselves and flew back into the sky.  
Dick walked over to the building with a giant hole on the side. He felt pain shoot through his body as he lifted the heavy piece of wall that covered her damaged body. Dick lifted it above her head and she rolled out from under it. The woman had her hands trapped in what looked to be cuffs, they were silver and constricting. She had green colored eyes and straight hair which laid eloquently on her shoulders.  
"Are you okay?"  
Dick asked while putting his hand on her shoulder. She began to speak but he could not understand her. The language she spoke was foreign and yet he knew she was angry. She waved her arms in the air and put the cuffs in Dick's face, he felt confused at first until he realized that her hands were attached together. He grabbed her arm softly and with his other hand, he took out a small item that dispenses fire. He burned the key hole until it opened. The cuffs fell to the floor, freeing her hands. He looked into her eyes and began to see her beauty. She grabbed Dicks shoulder aggressively and pulled him into a kiss. Dicks eyes widened but then he quickly shut them closed. After a couple of seconds she pushed Dick to the floor,  
"Why did you save me?"  
"I could you see you needed help, so I gave it to you."  
Dick said as he stood up from the floor  
"But a why is what I am currently searching for?"  
"Because it is the right thing to do."  
"The right thing logically would be to stay out of my battles."  
"Stay of your battles? This is the first time we've met."  
"And it will be the last time we meet."  
"No problem ma'am, I did the good deed."  
"What is this good deed?"  
"Saving you was the good deed."  
"I could have lifted the wall off myself, you merely intervened in my affairs."  
"You are the one who got punched into a wall, you should be dead right now."  
"Dead!" she grabbed his neck and pulled him against a wall.  
"Why do you want me killed."  
He gasped for air but he managed to say,  
"I don't want you killed, that is why I helped you." Dick said choking on his own spit, he felt puzzled on how she could be so strong  
"You do not?" she said while loosening her grip on his throat  
"No of course not."  
She brought him down from the wall and moved her hand to her side,  
"Then you are my allie?"  
"Yes... I... am..." Dick said while rubbing his neck and in between rapid breaths.  
"What planet is this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The large mass of rock we are on currently."  
"You're not from here?"  
She simply shakes her head from side to side as her hair flows in both directions.  
"Earth."  
"Earth? then you are one of those Human?" she said pointing at Dick  
"Yes I am, one of those Humans."  
"Male or female."  
"Male! Are you telling me you can't tell." he said while waving his hands around his body  
"No you are clothed, I do not have the ability to see through cloth"  
"Ah?"  
"What is your name Earth Male Human?"  
"The names Grayson, Richard Grayson." Dick said while moving his hand in a swishing motion as if he had a drink in his hand  
"Hello Grayson Richard Grayson." she said while smiling  
"Hello... what is your name?"  
"My name translated through your simple language is Star - Fire."  
"Starfire?"  
"Yes it is Starfire."


	3. Time To Waste Episode 2

_**Three month Later**_

**Dick Grayson was sitting on his couch, the blinds were half open and only a small amount of light shined through the cracks. He was flipping through channels on his small television, he took a drink of clear blue water from his large class cup. His eyes were still drooping and he was trying to wake up, it was seven in the morning. A woman walked out of the bedroom yawning and crawled up next to Dick. She placed her head onto his chest and said, **

"Dick why are you awake so early in the day?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

**She was wearing some blue shorts and a dark blue sleeveless shirt that tightened around her body, **

"I woke up early and decided to watch television."

"Oh, are we going to do anything today?"

"I don't know, I have work tonight and I won't be back tell about four in the morning."

"I understand, can we do something now?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"I wish to just lay here with you and watch the television."

"We can do that."

**Dick turned his head to the television and put a random show on.**

"Starfire," Dick said as he looked at her, "Do you remember the day we meet?"

"Yes of course I do." she said while smiling, thinking of the moment

"I never asked you why you kissed me?"

**She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes, **

"Because where I am from, we touch to transfer information."

"So you didn't have to kiss me?"

"Do you not want me to kiss you?"

**He processed what he just said and quickly spat out,**

"No I want you to kiss me and other stuff..." his voice slowly turned into a whisper as he looked around the room

"Good, I kissed you because I thought it would be fun."

**He leaned his face into hers and said,**

"Wanna have more fun?"

**She smiled and pushed her lips into his, they kissed for a while then continued to watched Television.**

The days seemed similar in Dick Grayson and Starfires life, though she was an alien from a distant planet, she enjoyed doing simple 'human things' with Dick. Starfire had a very interesting past but as did Dick. Dick Grayson has a secret that he keeps from Starfire, he doesn't tell her so she is safe, but he may being ruining his relationship in the process.


	4. Second Life Ep 3

"Okay Starfire, I'm going to work." Dick said as he zipped up his jacket that read Security on the back, in big white letters.

**He grabbed a duffle bag with his left hand and turned in the direction of a room that was down the hall.**

"Okay Dick, be careful, I will be painting in the room and if I am asleep when you get home I will see you in the morning." Starfire said,

"Okay then."

**Dick walked through the front door and walked over to a big window that was at the end of a long hallway. The walls were lime green and doors where on either side. The hallway was quiet except for every so often there would be a strange noise coming from the separate rooms. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then he lifted up the window and stepped onto the fire escape, closing the window that was behind him. He walked up the stairs and eventually got to the rooftop. The night air made him shiver as it collided with his bare skin. The dark blue sky had no clouds in sight. There were the sounds of cars and people talking around the building. He took off his black security jacket and exposed his black and blue suit to the moonlight of Gotham. He took off his jeans and the rest of the suit was under it, he put them in the duffle bag, that also contained two Escrima sticks. He picked them up and put them in their holsters located on his back. He set the duffle bag behind a air vent and walked to the edge of the building. Nightwing was ready to save the people who inhabit his city, his job was never done and he was always ready to change that. **


	5. Rockin Robin EP 4

**Nightwing ran down the alleyway and hid close to a window, the window was attached to a large abandoned building. The building's Red paint was already chipping away, some of the windows were broken. When he looked through the window he saw ten men walking around the building, some of them had guns and the others were carrying packages shaped like bricks. One of the men who was wearing a white suit, black shoes and had his hair slicked back. The man snatched a brick from one of the henchmen. He took out a knife, stabbed it open, and put his hand inside, lifting some white crystals out of it. He walked over to a table and put the crystal on top of it. He lifted the knife above the crystals and smashed it to dust, he then bent down and sniffed the dust. **

"Mr. Carlone, we have filled up the three crates."

**Mr. Carlone stood straight and started to move his body in a twitching motion, he looked over to the man and said, **

"Good, now lets get the fuck out of here before anyone shows up.

"But Mr. Carlone, you can't just leave the crates here, what if someone finds them or takes them."

**Mr. Carlone quickly ran over and grabbed the man by his collar, he put his knife to his throat and said,**

"What the fuck did I say about you telling me what and what not to do!"

"Mr. Carlone, I'm sorry I just don't want the product to be lost."

"Look, are distributor is gonna come over and pick it up when we leave."

"Who's the distributor?" another man said from the corner of the room,

**He wore a black beanie, black shirt and black pants, his face had no scars and he seemed to have no tattoos, he looked out of place in the room full of hardened criminals.**

"You don't need to fucking know rookie and by the way what did you say your name was?"

**Mr. Carlone let go of the guy and turned to the other criminal. **

"It's Mikey." said the man who was staring at Mr. Carlone's long knife

"And your cousin is who again?"

"My cousins sal, I already told you."

"Yeah you did but then again he hasn't been around for a long, some people say hes been dead for months, so if he's dead how could he never told us about you."

**Mike looked worried as if he had just been caught.**

"I don't have to explain shit to you!"

**Everyone in the room quickly turned their head to Mikey and gasped, as if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. Mr. Carlone squeezed his nose with his two fingers and walked closer to Mikey. **

"You little shit, how dare you, do you even know who your talking too."

"Of course I do, the biggest Meth maker in all of Gotham."

"Yes... Yes I am." said Mr. Carlone as he pointed his finger to his chest then to Mike's, "And who are you."

"The guy who's gonna bring you to Justice." said Mikey with a serious face

**Everyone in the room laughed and Mr. Carlone smiled a wide grin, **

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Mr. Carlone said

**Mike dropped a smoke pellet on the floor and smoke filled the area. Everyone in the room started to cough and waved the smoke out of their faces. A tall figure in red and black stood in the midst of the chaos, he moved closer to Mr. Carlone. **

"Batman?"

"No sorry to disappoint."

**Mr. Carlone turned his body around and looked for the unknown figure. The man grabbed Mr. Carlone and stared into his eyes, **

"Robin?"

"Wrong again, Red Robin!"

**Red Robin threw him across the room into some crates, one of the goons ran behind him and tackled him into a wall.**

Nightwing broke the window and jumped through it, one of the criminals who was about to kick Red Robin looked over at Nightwing and said, 

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I don't think this is the time for introductions." said Nightwing as he punched the man in his face

**Red Robin picked himself up from the floor and kicked a criminal in his stomach. **

"Nightwing what are you doing here?"

"I've been following Mr. Carlone for weeks and it seemed like you needed help."

**Red Robins expression turned from curiosity to anger, **

"I don't need your help!" said Red Robin as he ran over to another criminal and slapped a crowbar out of his hand.

**The criminal yelled and tried to punch Red Robin in his abdomen, he moved out of his reach and countered with a kick to his face. Nightwing took out another criminal and turned to look at another man who was running for a broken window, Nightwing followed him and tackled him to the floor. The man moved around and tried to get out of his grasp, Nightwing took out his Escrima stick with his right hand and hit the man over his head, knocking him out. Red Robin took out his Bo - Staff and got in fighting position as four men surrounded him,  
Nightwing looked over and smiled,**

"Do you need help now."

**Red Robin didn't answer, he just swung his Bo - Staff around him and hit two of the four men, they flew back as the other two swung at him. Red Robin dodged one of the attacks but the other man's fist collided with his jaw, he fell to the floor. One of the criminals was about to stab him with a knife as Mr. Carlone screamed, **

"Kill that son of a bitch!"

**Nightwing kicked Mr. Carlone in the back of his head then threw a Wing - DIng at the man with the knives hand, he dropped it and screamed. Nightwing took out his other Escrima stick and hit both of the men's faces. Nightwing stuck his hand out, Red Robin grabbed his hand and he was helped to his feet.**

"Thanks." Said Red Robin who wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth

"Just don't let it happen again, I may not be here next time.

"It won't." Red Robin replied

**Nightwing looked around the room and said, **

"Someone should call the police."

"The Police will find them eventually."

**Before either of them could say another word they both left the room and slipped into the shadows of the Gotham night. **


	6. I'm So Tired EP 5

**Nightwing changed back into his Security Jacket and black pants, he put his suit and Escrima sticks back into the duffle bag. He headed down the Fire escape and into the window. After a couple of steps he stood at his front door. Dick put his hand into his pocket, his key wasn't in there. **

"Shit." Dick said as he took out a long skinny rod from his duffle bag,

**He stuck it in the keyhole and flicked it around. After a couple of twist the door unlocked, he opened it, took his shoes off and walked over to a empty wall. He kneeled down and punched the wall with the side of his fist. The wall pushed in and he moved it aside. A safe was located behind the secret entrance, he looked around to make sure no one was watching then turned the knob from left to right then right again, it opened and he put his duffle bag inside as well as his mask. He lifted a picture that was inside of the safe, the picture always seemed to bring Joy and Despair to him, the picture depicted two young boys, a blonde haired woman and a Black haired man. One of the boys was eight years old, he was wearing a white and red stripped acrobatic leotard. He had a smile on his face... a smile that was forever lost after the event that occurred only moments after the photo. The other young boy was just wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. A huge sign rose above all of them, it read:**

**The Flying Graysons**

**Of**

**Haly's Circus**

**He abruptly came crashing to reality and put the photo back into the safe, he closed it and put the wall back in place. Dick walked down the hall, sore and tired from defeating a group of drug dealers. He took his jacket, shirt and his pants off, only in his Red, Yellow, and Green boxers, he slid into the king sized bed and rolled over to face Starfire. Her hair covered half of her face, the upper part of her body was covered by a blanket, she was deep in sleep. Dick moved her hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. He kissed her forehead gently so as not to wake her. He laid back in his pillow and moved the covers up to his chest. He wondered if he would ever be killed in the time of duty, he had something to lose now and yet he would never stop... he couldn't, Crime never stops and neither should a hero. **


	7. Jinkies EP 6

**Dick opened his eyes slowly, a piece of paper laid on his desk drawer. He pushed himself up and grabbed the letter, it read:**

My love, I am going to go to the clothing store with Rachel, she spoke with me recently and asked if I could go with her, I accepted... I will be back shortly, I love you:

**He smiled and put the paper back on the drawer, he planted his feet on the ground and headed for the kitchen. Dick looked into the refrigerator and saw a frozen slice of Pizza, he took it out and microwaved it. The aroma of sauce and cheese filled the kitchen. After three minutes he took the Pizza out and began to eat it. Dick walked over to the living room and saw a pile of mail. He picked the mail up in one hand and finished his Pizza, he slid his hand against his boxers to get the crumbs and grease off. Some of the mail was bills and others were ads. The last letter was blank, it had no title, stamp or address. Dick put the other mail down, opened and read the letter:**

What is Purple, White and never moves? Takes up space even when they no longer are the thing they once were? What screams echo in the halls of a giant black building with many large windows? WENAY TPRNERSIE

"What are these?" asked Dick to himself

"These are Riddles... The Riddler?!"

**Dick stood up and grabbed a tack from the table, he stuck it up on a wall and repeatedly read it. **

"Purple, White and never moves, a Hippo no, a Zebra no, a person... but how no one is Purple, white and never moves, everything moves unless they were dead.

(Gasp)... "someone is going to die... "

**He turned his head to the side and exclaimed, **

"But who?"

"Takes up space even when they are no longer the thing they once were, from living to dead.

Screams echo in the halls of a giant black building with many giant windows, what building..."

**"WENAY TPRNERSIE?" **

**Dick picked up a pen from the table and walked over to the paper, he wrote the letters down and spaced them out, he tried to rearrange them in different ways.**

NYAEW PRTRIESN

YANWE ENTESIRPR

AEWYN TSIRENRP

ENAWY SRINEPRRT

WAENY ENTISPERR...

"Wait..."

**He arranged the words one more time and it read 'Wayne Enterprise', his jaw dropped and he thought to himself, someone is going to be killed but when, I have to guard the building. He kneeled down, hit the wall, moved it aside, opened the safe and grabbed his duffle bag. Dick opened the duffle bag and lifted up his suit, he was about to change in the living room when he heard the front door being wiggled. He put the suit back in the bag, closed the safe, put the wall back and ripped the paper off of its thumbtack. The door swung open as Starfire walked in with five bags. **

"Hello Dick."

**Dick turned to her and held the bag tightly in his hand, **

"Hi Starfire." he said almost too quickly

"I went with Rachel to the store, did you read my letter?"

"Yes I did."

**Starfire put the bags down and looked at his hand, **

"Are you going somewhere?"

"What?"

"You have a bag are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yes I am, I'm going to go to work early today because the other security guard did not show up, so I have to go in and pick up the slack."

"Oh alright then, when will you be home?"

"The usual."

"Usual?"

"Like at four."

"Okay."

**Starfire walked over to him and kissed his lips softly, he wrapped his arms around her and dropped the duffle bag, Dick gently pushed her on the couch and got on top of her. Starfire pulled away and said, **

"Do you not have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah I do." he whined

**He kissed her one more time, got off of her, grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door, leaving Starfire to try on her various items of clothing and use what ever else she bought. **


	8. Jack Knife, In Your Sweaty Hands EP 7

**Dick Grayson sat on a building across from Wayne Enterprise, he had his mask on without the costume. He turned a dial on the side and the lens enhanced, he looked around for anything suspicious. Day slowly turned to night as he watched for hours, once the street lamps turned on he changed into his suit and put his Escrima Sticks in their holsters. He looked at his watch and it read 10:35 P.M., **

"How long does it take a criminal, to try and kill someone?"

**Once the words came out of his mouth, he heard glass break in the building in front of him. He looked over at Wayne enterprise and saw five men in black climb through the broken door. He jumped off the roof and ran towards the building. Once he got inside he put his back to the wall and turned on his night vision, the room was dark and quite, dare he say to quite. He walked around the building that looked green through his lens. He went up the stairs and saw two of the men guarding the stairs. They had a symbol on their chest that seemed to be spray painted. It was a huge question mark, Dick whispered, **

"The Riddler."

**One of the criminals looked around and said, **

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know, a noise like rarar."

"Rarar...? dude what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just hearing shit, I'm taking a new prescription drug and it said it would make me hallucinate."

"Dude I dont give two shits, just get ready for anything, we don't want the boss to fucking kill us like Jimmy."

"Fuck Jimmy." said one of the criminals while expressing with his hands

"Fuck you!" responded the other

"No Fuck You.", they were now staring into each others eyes

* * *

**"That's my cue." Nightwing thought to himself as he jumped behind them and banged their heads together. Nightwing picked up the guns and took out the magazines, so when they woke up they couldn't kill anyone. He then stepped silently up the stairs, he walked into a hallway and saw too other men guarding a door. The door read:**

**CEO Of Wayne Enterprise**

**Nightwing threw the magazines across the hall,**

* * *

"What was that?'

"I dont know, lets go check it out."

"You can, I'm staying here."

"Dude dont be a pussy, just fucking go."

* * *

**They walked to the magazines and looked down, Nightwing silently shot them with two separate darts, before they could hit the floor, he caught them and silently put them on the ground. Nightwing walked over to the door and pushed it opened, he saw a man who was stabbing a man in his stomach. The goon grabbed the man and through him against the wall, the street lights shot through the window and the man was Wayne... Bruce Wayne. **

**I ran over to the criminal and punched him in his neck, he screamed and turned around to face me. Before he could swing, Bruce hit his head with all of his force, the man hit the ground. Dick grabbed Bruces shoulder and helped him to his chair. **

"What Happened?" Nightwing said

"One of the Riddlers henchmen was waiting for me in my office, I knew he was here but I did not notice his knife, he stabbed me before I could disarm him." Bruce said as he yanked the knife out of his body.

**Bruce winced as blood dripped out of the wound, he pushed his fingers into the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Nightwing walked over to the knocked out criminal who was turned on his side. There was a letter taped to his back that said in red colored ink or blood, **

**For Dick and no one else**

**Nightwing picked up the letter and put it into his pocket,**

"Bruce, do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Nightwing said while showing concern on his masked face

"No, I'm going to the cave, Alfred can stitch me up before I look into the Riddlers whereabouts."

**Nightwing always knew it was hard to get Bruce to ask for help, **

"Okay then."

**Nightwing turned around and went through the door, before it could close he thought he heard Bruce whispering Thanks. **


	9. Sexual Revelation EP 8

**Dick stuck his key into the lock, opened the door, took off his shoes, walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He lifted the cup to his mouth and took a big drink. The night spent fighting crime had stolen his energy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his hair back, it laid softly on his head. When he finished the glass he put it down and turned off the kitchen light, he walked through the short hallway and opened the door to his bedroom. Starfire was in there bed with the covers pulled up to her chest, her naked breast laid on top of the blanket. There were candles all over the room. There was no longer a flame, just glass filled with wax, he realized she planned for him to get home earlier. Dick laid on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her breast, he moved his hand around and squeezed lightly. Starfire woke up and grabbed his arm, she squeezed hard and almost broke his wrist, **

"Starfire stop fuck!"

"DIck?" she asked in a loving voice

"Of course who else would touch you naked body at night in our house." he said while twisting his wrist around in pain

"I'm sorry, I did not know it was you, I waited for you... I burned scented wax so that the room would smell good," she looked around and saw that all the candles were burned to the bottom, "oh, well it got late and I fell asleep."

"Its okay, just next time wear a shirt because it's hard for me to not touch you when you're naked."

"You wish to touch me?" she said with a come hither look

**He nodded his head before kissing her lips, they kissed with passion before Dick moved his lips to her neck and began to suck, she moaned in pleasure as she moved her hands through his messy black hair. She lifted his shirt over his head and took off his pants and boxers. She took of her panties as he got back into the bed as she slowly spread her legs apart, he moved his body between her legs and began to thrust inward and outward. A constant intense feeling of euphoria filled both of their bodies. The room seemed to shrink, Pain was hidden by pleasure, Dick tried to clear his mind of any thought, that strayed him away from the gorgeous woman who was under him. After a couple minutes of thrusting she grabbed his back and flipped him so that she was on top. She pushed inward on him and began to moan, **

"Smack my Gerbnacks and call me a dirty Troq!" yelled Starfire, into Dicks face

**He looked confused at first but then did as she said. She screamed in pleasure as she pushed in and out, her face began to twitch as she rose to climax. He pushed her head down and began to thrust with intense force and increased speed. Her voice jumped as if she was on a bumpy ride, she moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. He picked her up and placed her against the wall, he began to slow down and stay more on a rhythm, she wrapped her legs around him and placed her arms around his neck. He kissed her with passion as she trailed her fingers around his bare back. **

"Could I have it harder?" she asked very innocently

**Her question seemed to give him a primal urge, he pushed faster until his stomach felt a imploding feeling, he eyes twitched as his legs turned to jelly, he made a strange noise as he reached his orgasm. He put her softly on the bed as they began to pant.**

"That was great." Dick said between breaths

"It was sufficient."

**Dick looked over so quickly he almost twisted his neck, **

"What!?" Dick shouted a little too loudly

**Starfire smiled at him, **

"I was only doing the joke, it was wonderful."

"Good, I gave it my best." he said while puffing out his chest

**She giggled,**

"You always do." she smiled to herself

**Starfire got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself. Dick put his hands behind his head, inhaled then exhaled slowly. **


	10. In labyrinths of Coral Caves EP 9

**Dick woke up and turned his head to look at Starfire, he was mesmerized in her beauty. She looked so peaceful and calm, he then remembered about last night and the letter he found on the Riddlers goons back. He jumped up and walked over to his pants, he had transferred the letter from his suit to his jeans. He took out the letter and opened it, it read: **

_**What spins round and round clockwise but never counter?**_

_**"What has a constant smile but never changes its facial expression?**_

_**"What goes round and round, up and down, left to right, but never goes off the rail?**_

_**T.F.G.O.H.C**_

"More fucking Riddles?" Dick thought to himself, He felt hands graze the back of his neck, he shivered as someone whispered in his ears,

"Hey Diiiiccck." she said slowly and tantalizingly

**He crumpled up the note and threw it against the wall, **

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing just trash."

**He turned around and nuzzled his nose into her neck, **

"You look Beautiful, my love."

**She smiled and said, **

"Thank you Dick." she moved away from his neck and grabbed his hand putting it to her heart.

"I love you Richard."

"I love you to Starfire."

**They stared into each others eyes intensively and then began to get dressed for the day. Once they were finished, Starfire asked Dick, **

"What do you want to do?"

"Lets go to the movies?

"Movies?..." she asked with a puzzled look on her face

"Its like television but on a bigger screen."

"oh, that sounds fun, let us go."

**Starfire grabbed his hands and walked to the front door, she opened the door and they walked out, closing it behind them. They walked down the stairs, out the door, and onto the busy street. They crossed the street when there was a puddle in front of them. Dick was about to take off his jacket when Starfire grabbed his hand and lifted him into the air, she flew over the puddle, let go of his hand and proceeded to walk forward. he ran up next her as people stared. **

"Will we be there soon?"

"Yes just one more block?"

"Block of what?"

"I mean a couple more steps."

"Why do we not just fly there?'

"Because I can't."

"Oh yeah, sorry I do not mean to make fun of you."

**He laughed to himself, thinking about her innocence and sense of Nativity with the English language. A couple of minutes later they arrived at a Movie Theater, he looked at the list of movies, **

"What kind of movie would you like to see."

"I would like to watch a Mo-vie that brings the emotion of joy."

"Great a comedy."

"Yes the comedy."

**Dick turned to the clerk and a told him,**

"Two adult tickets to 'Ass on Fire' "

"That will be fourteen dollars and twenty seven cents,"

**Starfire took out a wad of money and gave it to the man, he took the right amount away and gave her all of the change back. The clerk passed two tickets to Dick. They walked in the theater and Starfire looked around, When they walked up to another clerk, she took their tickets and ripped them in half,**

"Your movie is in theater seven on your right."

"Thanks." Dick said as they walked to the theater.

**Dick turned to Starfire and asked, **

"Are you hungry?"

"No I am Not."

"okay, lets go to the movie then."

"Glorious." she said as she clasped her hands together

**They walked into the room and sat in the farthest row in the back, The theater was practically empty, it only had two other people at the very bottom. Starfire sat down and looked at the screen. **

"You are right, it is like the Television, this has commercials just like the Television."

"Yeah it does."

**Dick Grayson yawned while raising his arm over his head, he puts his arm around her neck softly,**

"Are you tired?" she asked

"Nope." he replied

**She moved her body closer to his and leaned her head on his chest, The lights slowly dimmed as the movie began to start. **

"I hope this is funny?" Dick asked

"As do I."

**They sat in silence for awhile until Starfire began to speak, **

"Dick how long is this movie?"

"Starfire whisper."

"Why?'

"Because people are trying to watch the Movie."

"What people?"

**Dick pointed at the people below them as he said, **

"Those people down there."

**Starfire turned her head and looked down, **

"Oh..." she was now whispering, "How long is this movie?"

"An hour and a half."

"Okay then."

**Starfire moved back into his arms and enjoyed the simple moment of spending time with the man she loved and bathing in the comfort that he felt the same. **


	11. A Few Hundred Ordinary Lives EP 10

"That was the last time someone saves me, Bruce has done it multiple times and now Dick, I can take care of myself I can be the man I want to be. My time as a sidekick is over and now I must fight for the title of hero."

**Red Robin watched the small green fast food restaurant, people flew in and out. He had been watching the fast food restaurant for weeks now, He noticed that all the meth dealers in Gotham have traveled in and out o the building. One of the infamous Meth dealers walked next to the restaurant and went to the back, he opened the door and went down a flight of stairs. **

"I knew it."

**Red Robin glided down towards the Restaurant and sneaked to the back door. He opened the door slowly and saw a long flight of stairs in a white room. He stepped down silently and saw glass tubes everywhere. There were two men in yellow trench coats and guards with guns all over the place. Red Robin tried to stay within the shadows as he heard, **

"James when will the next patch be done?"

"I don't know, like another hour or two?"

"Another hour or two!"

"Yeah."

"We have to get five tow hundred and fifty pounds of meth before the end of the night and guess what time it is, just fucking guess."

"Like nine o' clock?"

"Its fuking elevn thirty five!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah shit."

**The two men in yellow trench coats, looked around and began to whisper, the guards with guns would kill them if they weren't able to make the shipment on time. **

"Look James, if we can't finish the batch, we got to get the hell out of here or they will kill us."

"We could kill them?"

"Who you, you've never killed anyone."

"Neither have you."

**Red Robin scanned the room, **

"Fifteen guards, seven fully automatic weapons."

**Red Robin dropped three smoke pellets and took out his Bo - Staff, He ran towards the nearest person and hit him in the head. The man fell to the floor as another one jumped on his back, Red Robin elbowed him in the nose and blood rained out. He kicked another man in the chest and swiped the bow staff around him, knocking out two other men. A guard from the upper floor began to shoot at Red Robin, He started to run into the shadows as the bullets danced around him. **

"Where the fuck is he!" screamed one of the guards

"Was it Batman!"

"Batman... no one said anything about Batman."

"I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"No, everyone stays until we kill this motherfucker."

"It was Robin, didn't anyone see the red suit."

**Red Robin pounded his fist into his other hand in anger, no one knows him, no one fears him. Red Robin ran into the crowd of people and fought them all off. He dodged punches and kicks, always countering after each move. **

"Kill him."

**He threw a explosive disk in the corner where a guard was trying to run through the door, the disk exploded and made him fly across the room into a bundle of black and yellow barrels. Red Robin feels a sharp pain in his lower leg, when he realises he had just been shot. Another guards screams,**

"Get him!"

**One of the men tackled Red Robin to the floor, his head slammed on the floor with almost enough force to knock him out. The guard got up and began to kick at his newly opened wound. Red Robin swiped his Bo Staff around him but someone grabbed it from him and began to beat him with it. He screamed in agony as the fists, Bo - Staff and kicks collided with his already damaged body. One of the guards stabbed their fingers into his wound and began to wiggle around. Red Robin curled his hand into a fist and tried to hit one of them, but they held down all his limbs. **

"Let's kill him."

"No let's burn him."

**A man walk down the stairs slowly, the people in his way stepped aside. He raised his hand up showing a long sharp knife, **

"Those are two easy, a knife takes time."

**The goons raised Red Robin up, The man with the knife cut across his arms and chest, he put enough force to make him bleed but not to kill him. **

"Any last words you wanna say before you die"

**Red Robin looked around and said,**

"Yes Just Three."

**He knocked back the two criminals who held onto his hands, he took out a exploding disk and threw next to him. The device slowly beeped singling the end. The man with the knife stabbed Red Robins stomach in rage, **

"If I die, you die."

**Red Robin Put his cape around his body and screamed in agony. The device exploded and sent a shockwave through the room. Everything in the room was now dead or badly injured. The two men in yellow jump suits got up from the floor and limped over to the doorway which was now a huge hole, they turned back to see half of the man's body were incinerated and the other half only had half of their bodies intact. They turned their heads back and slowly walked up the stairs, exiting the smokey, body filled cellar. **


	12. Then Tragedy Struck EP 11

******Dick Grayson and Starfire finished the movie and headed back to their house. They opened up their front door then walked into their living room,  
**

"I am going to go take a shower."

"Okay then, I'll just go to bed."

"Okay then, I will see you in the morning."

******She floated down the hallway and opened up their bathroom. Dick sat on his bed and turned his head over to the trash can, he saw the crumpled up piece of paper. He remembered the Riddlers riddles, he walked over to it, crumpled it and began to re read the riddles.  
**

Steel Horses spin round and round clockwise but never counter?

What has a constant smile but never changes its facial expression?

What goes round and round, up and down, left to right, but never goes off the rail?

******Dick began to think,  
**

"Steel Horses Spin Round and round clockwise but never counter?

Horses spinning, Clockwise, never counter... not real horses, steel horses, a carousel.

Has a constant smile but never changes its expression?,

Lets see Carousel, Circus?

Constant smile never changes its expression a clown

What goes round and round, up and down, but never off the rail,

Off the rail,

A roller coaster, a Clown, A Carousel... a circus

What circus?"

******Dick looked down and read,  
**

T.F.G.O.H.C

"What could the acronym be, a circus, a circus,

******He looked around the room when his realized the answer to the riddle,  
**

The Flying Graysons Of Haley's Circus...

But that place was abandoned after the death, my parents death"

******Dick put down the paper and began to think,  
**

"Why is the Riddler giving me these letters,"

******A strange buzzing noise began to develop in the living room, he got up and walked to the wall, he kneeled down and banged his fist against the wall, it fall out and he moves it aside to show the safe. He put in the code and opened it, his communicator was ringing, Bruce face was showing through a small screen.  
**

"Nightwing, Tim is in the hospital, he was attacked by criminals."

"When."

"Four hours ago."

"Where is he, is he going to survive."

"Hes at Gotham Central Hospital, I'm here already,"

"I'll be right there,"

"Fine."

******Bruce ended the call and the screen turned black. Dick put the every back in its original places and walked back into his room. He got dressed and looked for the keys to his motorcycle, Starfire came out of the bathroom in a towel that wrapped around her. She shuffled down the hallway and said,  
**

"Where are you going."

"Tim was attacked by some criminals and now hes in the hospital so I gotta go right now." Dick said as the situation began to set in.

**Dick grabbed his keys and ran out of the front door before Starfire could ask another question. Starfire went into their bedroom and began to put some clothes on.**


	13. And The Story Unfolds EP 12

**Dick sped across the road dodging any cars that got in his way. He finally arrived at the large white hospital. He parked the motorcycle, took out the keys, walked into the hospital and steeped up to the front counter. Before he could ask a question, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Bruce. Dick asked,**

"Where is he?"

"Hes in the room over there." Bruce pointed his finger around the corner

**They both walked into the room and saw Tim, who was on a gurney, he had a white cast on his left leg and a white cast on his right arm. His arms were burned and he had cuts all over his body. A blanket was pulled up to his neck, which had a neck brace. Dick sat next to Tim, the heart monitor beeped at a slow pace. **

"Who did this?"

"I read the police report, he was trying to stop a meth lab, it was located under a fast food restaurant, he was attacked by the guards and then eventually something exploded within the cellar."

"A grenade?"

"No he threw an explosive device and it killed ten people."

"Do you think he wanted to kill them?"

"I don't know what he thought."

**Dicks felt a pain in his chest, he tried to make sense out of his confusion, he glanced over at Tim's shoulder, there was a mark that had been painted on. He felt the anger rush through his blood, **

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked

**Dick didn't answer the question he just kept on walking through. Bruce exhaled and sat down next to Tim, he looked over and saw the Green and Purple question mark,**

"The Riddler!"


	14. Over Yonder EP 13

**Dick sped across the road dodging any cars that got in his way. He finally arrived at the large white hospital. He parked the motorcycle, took out the keys, walked into the hospital and steeped up to the front counter. Before he could ask a question, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Bruce. Dick asked,**

"Where is he?"

"Hes in the room over there." Bruce pointed his finger around the corner

**They both walked into the room and saw Tim, who was on a gurney, he had a white cast on his left leg and a white cast on his right arm. His arms were burned and he had cuts all over his body. A blanket was pulled up to his neck, which had a neck brace. Dick sat next to Tim, the heart monitor beeped at a slow pace. **

"Who did this?"

"I read the police report, he was trying to stop a meth lab, it was located under a fast food restaurant, he was attacked by the guards and then eventually something exploded within the cellar."

"A grenade?"

"No he threw an explosive device and it killed ten people."

"Do you think he wanted to kill them?"

"I don't know what he thought."

**Dicks felt a pain in his chest, he tried to make sense out of his confusion, he glanced over at Tim's shoulder, there was a mark that had been painted on. He felt the anger rush through his blood, **

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked

**Dick didn't answer the question he just kept on walking through. Bruce exhaled and sat down next to Tim, he looked over and saw the Green and Purple question mark,**

"The Riddler!"


	15. That Was Unexpected EP 14

**Nightwing turned his motorcycle into a long dirt road, he jumped off of his motorcycle and headed straight for the Circus that stood in front of him. He had already changed into his back up suit, located in a secret compartment in his motorcycle. The motorcycle crashed into a fence and hit the floor. The Circus had a large black gate, a huge Green and Purple question mark covered it. He walked up to the gates and there was a buzzing noise coming from a small electronic box, the gate opened and Nightwing stormed through. The entire Circus was filled with plants and grass, he made a trail through the plant life. A huge White and Red tent was on his right and animal cages were on his left. Every animal cage was empty so he walked into the tent. He pushed aside a huge bush and saw a woman in the middle of the room. The room had a enough light to see around, there were large green plants everywhere, a dresser drawer with a giant reflecting mirror. She had a red shirt covering her upper body and a green leaf covered between her thighs, another leaf covered her backside. She moved her eyes over to look at Nightwings,**

"You arrived." she said as she smiled and raised her hand to her chest

"Where's the Riddler!" Nightwing yelled as he walked up to the woman

"Why would you want to see him when I'm right here" she said as she pushed out her chest and got a little closer to him

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" he screamed as he grabbed her arm

**She slammed her face into his and kissed his lips, she backed away and said,**

"Now, who did you come to see?"

"Don't you remember the last time... Rubber Lips Poison Ivy!"

**Poison Ivy squinted her eyes in anger and said,**

"That isn't the only way to control a simple minded man."

**She forced her hand over his pants and began to jerk her hand around. His facial expression became to turn from confusion to anger to pleasure and back and forth. He tried to take her hand away but she grabbed his head and slammed it into a nearby mirror. The mirror crumbled to pieces and cut the back of his head, she still jerked around as he screamed. She whispered to him in a panicked voice,**

"Help me, please help me!"

**Tears began to run down the side of her cheeks,**

"What?" Nightwing asked while touching the back of his bloody head

**A large bang echoed through the area, a bullet flew through the tent and penetrated into her skull, blood splattered onto the floor, she fell taking her limp hand with her. Nightwing's suit was splattered in blood. He turned toward the entrance and saw a dark figure run across the roof of a building across the street. Nightwing fell back on the floor and stared at her dead body. Her skull was cracked open and blood had spilled out her lifeless body, as he bled out of the back of his head,**

"What just happening, what is happening." He said as he looked over at a red painted sentence, it read:

**Hey Riddle, Riddle, The Riddler with his Fiddle, plays night but not day, he flies through the cave, watching the man in his mask but only when he's at his weakest.**

**Nightwing looked around the tent and began to relive the moment his parents were taken away from him, the rope snapped and they fell to their deaths. First his parents and now Poison Ivy... This place brings nothing but pain.**


	16. Pushed To The Edge, Lost His Head EP 15

He Got up from the floor and walked out of the tent, every step seemed longer than the last. His thoughts changed every couple of seconds, why would someone kill her, why did she say help me, why is the Riddler toying with me, why, why, why. Before he knew it he arrived in front of his door, he turned the doorknob which was unlocked. He walked into his bedroom and took off his suit, he threw it into a nearby trash can. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a liquid container, he walked back into the bedroom and sprayed the liquid all over the blood soaked suit. He dropped the liquid container inside the can and grabbed a match box. He lit one and threw it in the trash can as he laid into his bed. The fire burned away the suit as he stared into the growing fire. The house was silent, not a creak nor a bang, just silence filling his room as well as his mind. No thought was needed when nothing could be said. Someone had died in front of him and she had touched him moments before. could he have saved her or done something and who killed her? Why didn't he follow, was he scared was he frightening had something finally gotten past the barter he built on the day of his parents death. Nothing could scare the man who lost everything or maybe he was wrong. Dick was alone in his house, he was alone in the battle for Justice and he was changed in some way. The fire burned as he lost himself into the rhythmic trance of colors.


	17. My Name Is? EP 16

**Starfire walked through the hallway and stood in front of the doorway, Bruce was sitting in a chair next to the unconsciousness Tim. Bruce tried not to let a tear roll out of his watery eye, he turned his head to the door when he heard footsteps. He saw a tanned skinned, red haired, green eyed woman. He looked at her confused and turned his entire body to face her,**

"Hello?" Bruce asked

"Hello Bruce" She responded as she walked closer to Tim

"Ah, Starfire?"

"Yes."

**Bruce sat up and extended his hand out, she shook it and then they both let go.**

"Is awake?"

"No hes been asleep for a couple of hours."

"Oh, Will he be okay?"

"Yes I think so, he has some screws in his ankles and some metal plates under his skin, but other than that, hes fine."

"Oh no." Starfire said as she touched Tim's hand softly

"Don't worry, hes a strong kid."

"I can see." she said as she looked at the cuts across his arms and neck

Bruce sat back down and tapped his foot in boredom,

"Do you know where Dick is?, he told me he was going to be here." Starfire said while looking at Tim's giant bruise on his eye

"Richard, I do not know where he went." Bruce said trying not to show any emotion

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself."

"I know he can but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Bruce turned to her and said,

"Starfire?"

"Yes Bruce."

"I hope you don't mind but Is your actual name Starfire."

"I do not mind, my true name is Koriand'r, Koriand'r translated through your language is Starfire."

"Koriand'r... may I call you Koriand'r from now on?"

"Yes you may." she nodded and smiled, "Is your real name Bruce?" she asked

"No its, Jimmy."

"Really?" she asked shocked

"No, its Bruce."

"Oh." she giggled

They both looked at Tim and wondered when he would heal or if he would even live through the night.


	18. Hey Bulldog EP 17

**Starfire stuck her key into the door knob and then twisted it, when she opened the door a smell of smoke and burnt rubber filled her nostrils. She closed the door and heard screaming from the bedroom, the screams were frantic and painful. She ran into her bedroom, once she entered she watched Dick thrash around the bed, he was asleep and he seemed to be having a nightmare. She looked to her left and saw a trash can filled with white ash, the wall that was directly next to the trashcan had been burnt. Starfire walked up to Dick and shaked his leg. He sat up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he looked around the room and then at Starfire.**

"Dick what happened last night, you were not in the place you said you would be and why does the room smell of fire."

"I... I had to go back to the house and get some extra clothes, because I was going to spend the night at the hospital but when I got here, I found a letter from my mother, I didn't want to read it so I burned it, I cried in this bed and I guess I must have fell asleep." he said while trying to keep a serious face

"Your Mother, did she not die?"

"Yes she did, it was an old letter."

"Why would you not read it?"

"Because it wouldn't change anything."

**Starfire sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on hi**s,

"Richard, you can talk to me if you need to."

**He wrapped his arms around her and put his head into her neck,**

"I know I can talk to you but I'm okay."

"You are sure, you were just screaming in your sleep?"

"It was just a nightmare."

"Okay, if you are fine then I am fine."

"Besides How could I not be great, when I have you by my side."

**She smiled and hugged him back,**

"I love you" Dick said

"I love you too." she replied

**Starfire's eyes glanced down at his shoulder and she saw some red spots, she was going to ask him about it but she just let it go, the moment would have been ruined.**


	19. Just Another Day On The Job EP 18

**Starfire had went to the hospital again, Dick told her that he had to work tonight. He grabbed an extra suit from behind the false wall and then put it back in place. He put his mask on, his suit, then he put his Escrima sticks into their holsters. He walked out of the Front door and out the window across the hallway. When he arrived on the roof he turned to the next building and started to run, he leaped over the space and landed on the next building. A Green light shined on the roof, it seemed to lead somewhere. He followed it down the side of the building and onto the roof of another, he walked to the other building until the line abruptly stopped. Below the building he began to hear people talking,**

"Did you hear about that Robin kid?"

"The one who killed those Meth Makers?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well turns out he didn't kill all of them, the boss is still alive and he's hiding out somewhere waiting until all this shit dies down."

"Where is he?"

"I ain't saying, someone could be listing"

"Like who Batman?" he said in a spooky voice while moving his fingers around

**Nightwing fell down towards them and then banged one of the criminals heads against the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud. Nightwing grabbed the other criminal with both hands and lifted him up to a wall, **

"What's is name?!"

"Who's Name?"

"The man who got away from Red Robin!"

"I don't know?"

**Nightwing slapped the criminals face then asked again,**

"What's his name?!"

"I ain't saying shit!" he spit in Nightwing's mask

**Nightwing let the man hit the floor and grabbed his arm, he put one of his hands close to the man's elbow and pushed upward, while his other hand pushed downward on his wrist. The man's arm snapped in half, he yelled in agony as he began to cry, **

"Help!... Help!... Somebody please rescue me!"

"I am the help" Nightwing said as he slapped him again. "Now tell me where he is and what's his name before I snap your neck!"

**The man closed his eyes in fear then said,**

"I don't know where he is I swear I don't know, all I know is his brother lives on One thousand Seventy Five, Arnold Lane... I don't know his name he never told anyone." he said as his tears fell on his broken arm

**Nightwing slapped him one more time, **

"Stop, please, his name is Jeffrey, its Jeffrey!" the criminal screamed

**Nightwing shot a grappling hook on to a nearby building, he crept into the shadowy night. **


	20. Lovers Quarrel EP 19

"Master Bruce, the bells for you Sir." Alfred said while holding a black Telephone

"What?" Bruce asked as he put down the knife that he was once analyzing

**Alfred exhaled then exclaimed,**

"The phone, the phones for you." he said with his best stereotypical American accent

"Thanks." Bruce said as he put the phone to his ear,

"Hello?" he asked

"Beloved?" a woman's voice oozed through the phone

"Talia!?"

"Hello Bruce." she said in her unknown European accent

"Talia, what do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your wife."

"Wife, Talia we aren't even married."

"We have a child together."

"You took my sperm to artificially inseminated yourself and you know it!"

"That is because you would not impregnate me as I demanded!"

"Talia I can't raise a child!"

"Neither can I."

"Then why am I raising it."

"Because every Father needs a son."

**The words expanded as memories flushed through the open gates of his mind, He saw himself at the age of eleven, his parents dropping to the floor, blood formed into the tears of crime avenue. He has now lived longer without parents then he lived with them. **

"So why did you call?" Bruce finally spoke, again

"Well beloved I wanted to check on our son and make sure that you have not killed him."

"I would never."

"I know and I would like to see him as well as you... I feel we have things to take care of."

**Here last words seemed slower than the rest,**

"Talia you know I things that I must do, I cant just suddenly drop the responsibilities."

"Silly Bruce, you simply help a city, I'm helping the world."

"Killing mass groups of people because you decide they're not worthy isn't helping anyone but your own ego."

"Beating up criminals and sending them to a prison where they just escape and continue to kill people, doesn't help either."

**Bruce took the phone away from his face, exhaled, then put the phone back to his face,**

"When are you going to come over."

"I will be there tomorrow."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye my love."

**Bruce hanged up the phone and put it on the table, he didn't know if he should smile or frown, he decided neither and just kept a straight face, as usual. He turned back to the Knife and saw in insignia on the side. He picked it up and put it through a machine which took a picture of it, the image appeared on the giant monitor in front of him and he enhanced it. The insignia began to become clearer and clearer until he realised the image. His mouth dropped as he barely whispered,**

**"NO."**


	21. I Caught A Fleeting Glimpse EP 20

**Starfire stood in a chair and began to close her eyes, it was easy to fall asleep in a room where the lights were dimmed and a Television hanged in the top corner of the room. Bruce stood up from his chair and turned up the volume so that he could hear. Starfire almost fell asleep until she shot up from her seat and ran out the door,**

"I have to attend the bathroom." she said before she turned the corner

**Bruce turned his head from the empty hall to the Television and he heard,**

"Today at around nine o'clock, a local restaurant had been bombed, below the restaurant was a fully operational meth lab, it was stopped by a masked vigilante, but then an unknown device within the lab exploded. Nine were found dead, one missing, and the masked vigilante was never found, only his suit was left behind."

**Bruce sat back down in his chair and began to talk to himself, **

"Tim, why did you have to kill everyone, was it the only way, it couldn't have been, I told you when you were younger if you were to become Robin you would have to follow the rules, but your not Robin anymore, your 'Red Robin', if your going to continue to make mistakes then I will have to stop you from fighting crime, got dammit this isn't a fucking game its a job, a responsibility... its life.

**Suddenly in his peripheral vision he saw something move. **


	22. Comfortably Numb EP 21

**The sun rose above the buildings, the light shined on everyone and everything within the city. Nightwing opened his front door and put his suit back where it needed to be. Dick took off all of his clothes and dropped them to the floor. He walked over to his bedroom closet and looked on the top shelf. He picked up an small container and walked into the living room, he turned on the radio and sat in the chair. He opened up the container and took out a white long stick, he lifted it to his mouth and took out a lighter from the container. He light the white stick and inhaled the smoke that developed from within it. 'Time' by 'Pink Floyd' began to echo through the home as the smoke traveled behind the sounds. He stared wide eyed at the wall, only moving his arm to lift the stick into his mouth, he inhaled, inhaled a second time then exhaled. The smoke barreled out of his open mouth and floated to the ceiling. Dick ashed the stick and let his arms dangle on both sides of the chair, he titled his head back and relaxed more and more into the void. His eyes slowly drooped and a smile grew on his face. He felt Euphoria, the Euphoria that left him a long time ago. The room had a low level of light, he continued to smoke the sticks as his heart beat filled his thoughts and the entire house. **

** *Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep***


	23. Heroin EP 22

**Starfire woke up in her chair, she looked around and saw that Bruce was gone from the room. Tim was finally awake and he was watching the television. Starfire got up and sat on the bed next to him,**

"Tim hello."

"Hi Starfire, how are you doing?"

"I am fine but the more important question is how do you feel?"

"Great, I cant really feel my feet and my body feels sore and my neck hurts and my arms and legs are broken but besides that I'm fine as well."

**She smiled at his remark and moved his hair out of his eye. **

"Starfire where is Dick?" Tim asked

"He is at our house."

"Oh." he said disappointed but not surprised

"Yeah but I'm sure when he can he will come to see you, he is very worried about you."

"He shouldnt, I can take care of myself." he said as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

**Starfire could see the pain in his facial expression, **

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" Starfire asked with concern

**He simply nodded, Starfire got up from the bed and walked out of the door,**

"I need a nurse" she yelled out.

**A Nurse walked up to both of them and said,**

"What do you need?" the nurse asked

"Friend Tim, needs your assistance he is feeling the pain."

"Tim... oh Tim Drake, it's time for his daily dose of Vicodin."

**The Nurse walked into the room and lifted a needle to his arm, she pierced his skin and injected him with a couple of Milligrams of Vicodin. Tim Drake's eyes slowly drooped and he started feeling lost and dreary. She looked up to Starfire and said,**

"Your son should be fine now."

"He is not my So..."

**The Nurse walked out of the room before Starfire could finish her statement. Starfire looked back at Tim and sat into her seat. Starfire took out her phone and tried to contact Dick, there was no answer. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the door and went to the hospital lunchroom. She filled a plate with Eggs, Pancakes and syrup, sat down and ate by herself.  
**


	24. Out Of The Corner Of His Eye EP 23

**Bruce extended his arm out and grabbed a woman's hand who was trying to stab Tim's neck, Bruce then grabbed the woman's throat, she dropped the knife as she tried to breath, she eventually wiggled out of his grip and threw a punch in his direction. He dogged the attack and then wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. She headbutted him but he didn't let go, she tried again but this time Bruce moved his head back and kept on squeezing. She slammed her foot down on his toes and she kicked him in his stomach, he let go as she jumped through the open window that was located right next to Tim, she ripped of a piece of his clothing before she disappeared. Bruce stood straight and looked around the room, Starfire was missing and Tim was still alive and asleep. The incident didn't make enough noise for someone to notice, someone knocked on the door and came in. Bruce quickly lifted up the knife with his sleeve and put it inside his jacket pocket. **

"Hello Bruce." said Starfire still tired and really hungry

"Hi... I have to go to work so can you watch Tim, if anything happens contact me immediately and keep this window closed at all times." he said while pointing at the open window

"Okay? but it's three in the morning?"

"I'm the boss, I always have to go to work." he said while closing the window

"Okay then." Starfire said as he walked closer to him

**Bruce extended his hand out for a shake. she swatted it away and hugged him. He froze for a second then patted her on the back with his right hand. She let go as he walked out of the door, Starfire walked back over to the chair and sat down.  
**


	25. Waking Up From The Void EP 24

**Starfire opened up her front door and walked into her apartment, she saw a man's arm dangling on the side of the couch. She slowly stepped over and saw Dick staring blankly into the wall in front of him, his right hand was holding a burnt stick, that was completely ashed. She said,**

"Dick?"

**He didn't move,**

"Dick?" she said while moving closer to him

**He still did not move,**

"Dick!" she said while shaking his shoulder

**Dick blinked his eyes and yawned, he lifted his arms up and stretched his back, he turned his head and saw Starfire staring at him. **

"Hey baby." he said while smiling

**Her eyebrow raised as she said,**

"Have you been in this couch all day and why are you naked?"

**Dick looked at himself and then looked back at her,**

"I was waiting for you."

"Naked?' she said while pointing her finger to her chin

**He smiled, **

"Never mind it doesn't matter." he got up and hugged her tight

**She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his bare neck, he had a small shiver down his back and she began to feel something poke her. She moved her head, looked down then looked back up to Dick. He smiled then kissed her bottom lip, he moved his hands around her body and began to wiggle his fingers down her back. She smiled, pulled away then said,**

"Dick not now, I have to take a shower, I do not smell ah... good, I do not smell good."

"When has that ever stopped me?" he said while moving his eyebrows up and down

**Her eyes squinted in anger and said,**

"And what do you mean by that?'

"Nothing." he said defeated

**She patted his chest and walked away towards the shower. Once she left the living room he began to feel the pain that overtook him last night. He fell to the floor and laid down, the image paled in his mind like a movie: **

* * *

"What is his name?!"

"Who's Name?"

"The man who got away from Red Robin!"

"I don't know?"

**Nightwing slapped the criminals face then asked again,**

"What's his name?!"

"I ain't saying shit!" he spit in Nightwings mask

**Nightwing let the man hit the floor and grabbed his arm, he put one of his hands close to the man's elbow and pushed upward, while his other hand pushed downward on his wrist. The man's arm snapped in half, he yelled in agony as he began to cry, **

"Help!... Help!... Somebody please rescue me!"

"I am the help" Nightwing said as he slapped him again. "No tell me where he is and what's his name before I snap your neck!"

**The man closed his eyes in fear then said,**

"I don't know where he is I swear I don't know, all I know is his brother lives on One Thousand Seventy Five, Arnold Lane... I don't know his name he never told anyone." he said as his tears fell on his broken arm

**Nightwing slapped him one more time, **

"Stop, please, his name is Jeffrey, its Jeffery!"

**Nightwing shot a grappling hook on to a nearby building, he crept into the shadowy night:**

* * *

**Dick stood up, walked over to his bedroom and changed into a Red shirt and black jeans. Starfire was singing in the shower, he walked out of the room and out the front door. **

Fifteen minutes later

**Starfire walked out of the shower unclothed and looked around the room, she walked everywhere through the apartment. **

"Where did he go?" she asked to herself


	26. Ooooooh, Foxy Lady EP 25

**Alfred walked up to the giant door, he opened it as sunlight crashed into his eyes. He blinked and looked into the eyes of a woman. She was wearing a white shirt that cut off at her midsection, her tan pants rustled in the wind, she was carrying a black duffle bag.**

"Welcome Miss Talia, we've been expecting you." he said while moving his face around

**She smiled and said,**

"Hello Alfred."

**Alfred extended his arm out and Talia walked in. **

"Master Bruce is waiting for you in his room, if you go up the stairs, it will be the the first room on the right."

"Okay, thank you." she said as she walked up the stairs

**She knocked on the door and opened it. The room had a king sized bed in the middle and extravagant things all around. She closed the door and she looked inside, **

"Beloved...?" she asked

**Bruce crept up from behind her and threw her on the bed, she smiled and turned around. He put his forearm against her throat and screamed,**

"Why did you send an Assassin to kill him!"

"What do you mean!" she screamed back with a curious look

"An Assassin tried to kill Tim last night, I stopped her but she got away before I could turn her in, she left behind her knife, I found the league of shadows insignia on it and guess what you're the leader of the league of assassins, so why!?"

**She pushed him aside and stood up, she straightened her clothes and stared at Bruce,**

"I would not send my Assassins on a such a frivolousness endeavor, not to mention how easy it would be to kill a man at his weakest, do you truly expect me to make my assassins run errand, I know who it is she will be killed immediately, I would never hurt you Bruce physically, emotionally, or mentally."

**Talia took out a cell phone and began to call someone. She put the phone to her face and began to speak,**

"Kill number three twenty five!"

**Bruce quickly got up from the bed and ran to her ear and whispered, **

"Talia don't kill three twenty five."

"Why, would you like for me to kill another?"

"No don't kill anyone."

"Yes." Talia said as she closed the phone and put it back into her pocket,

**She turned her head to his and said, **

"Beloved I would never hurt you, I care for you too much."

**She moved her hand to his cheek and grazed it softly. Bruce could never stay mad at her for long. He fell back on the bed and she crawled in next to him. He smiled while looking into her brown eyes. She leaned her lips in and kissed him, he felt happiness that had eluded him for so long. He held her tightly to his own body, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce raised his arm through her shirt when the door swung open. Bruce and Talia jumped away from each other when a little seven year old boy yelled out. **

"Mommy!"

**The young boy ran over to his mother and hugged her, **

"Hello little Damian, how is your new home." she said while moving his hair around

"It is big." he said while looking around the room

**Bruce put his hand on Damian's shoulder who turned around and said,**

"Daddy!" he then hugged Bruce

**Talia smiled and joined in on the family hug, Bruce's face slowly began to form a smile, this was the family he never got to have, this is the family that maybe was always meant for him. Damian shaked his head and said,**

"Your squishing me!"

**Talia let go and Damian took a big breaths, Bruce looked at his 'son' and his 'girlfriend' and asked them both, **

"Are you too hungry?"

**They both nodded in unison, Bruce stood up and as did his family. Talia extended her right hand and grabbed Bruces, with her left hand she grabbed Damian's hand. They walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. **


	27. He Is The Yin Of The World EP 26

**Richard Dick Grayson stepped onto the porch of a blue and white house. The blinds were up so he could not look inside, he glanced at the number of the house,**

"One Thousand Seventy Five."

**He raised his foot and kicked down the door, it hit the ground with a loud thud. He walked into the home and a disgusting smell filled his nostrils. He walked into the various rooms of the house and saw broken glass as well as papers everywhere. The place seemed to look vacant, he walked down the hallway and came up to a door that was closed. He opened the door and the smell became more prominent, he looked around and there was food laid out everywhere. He turned into the closet and saw a man hanging from a rope. The rope was connected to his closet pole and the end of the rope was around his neck. His face was purple, his eyes were closed, his heart wasn't beating and there was a faint smell of shit. He saw a card that was poking out of his front pocket, Dick took it out and looked at it. It was a license that read Joseph orton, He threw it to the floor and walked into the room across the hall. He opened up the drawer and saw a bunch of crumpled up papers. He un-crumpled them up and read them, one of them was a birth certificate, **

Jeffrey Simon Orton

Father: Joseph John Orton

Mother: Cassandra Michael Mabel

**Richard put the certificate into his pocket and stormed back into the dead man's room. He yanked the rope of of the closet pole and threw him to the floor. Dick looked to the dresser drawer and saw a crowbar. He picked up from the messy dresser drawer, he strutted over to the dead man and lifted the crowbar over his body and swung down on the dead mans head. Dark red blood began to pour out of his eyeballs and ears, Dick repeatedly hit him on the head, more blood gushed out until there was nothing left. Richard stood up and wiped the blood from his face. A person knocked on the front door,**

"Hello is anyone in there, I have to speak with an adult about the elections that are coming up this year."

**Richard kicked the mans body away from him and then walked out of the backdoor crowbar in hand. He jumped over the brown fence that was at the end of the yard and walked up to a large trash can. He wiped down the entire crowbar with his sleeve then threw it in the trash. Richard took off his jacket which was stained in blood and put it deep within the rotting trash. He began to walk down the street as he took a deep breath and moved his hair back.**


	28. Small Spectrum EP 27

**"**The hospital room seemed smaller only being able to see out of one eye, my other eye is too swollen to open. The blood is taking is taking longer to spread through my body, two of my limbs are Broken and I have a hard time breathing. I sit in this gurney only thinking of one thing. I killed, I killed them all, they tried to win but I wouldn't let them. What will I do know, I didn't want to kill them and now all karma is bad. Did I have to stop them did I... No criminals no crime it should be as simple as that. Why can't it be, we fight them, stop them, imprison them like animals and expect them to not turn into animals, I was pushed to the point of murder and so will they. But i'm on the right side of things, I Can get rid of all evil, can't we get rid of evil. Is it never going to end the useless cycle unless we make change, not hope but actual change.. I will make it end, I will cross the line and be the one to take order... even though I will become the order."


	29. Super FreakY NOW EP 28

**Bruce picked up a glass of salt and put some on his steak. He lifted a small knife and fork. He stabbed the meat with his knife and cut it in half, squeezing the grease out of the dead meat. Damian stared at his father while he ate his lettuce and carrots. **

"Father why must you eat meat?"

**Bruce swallowed a chunk of food, wiped his mouth and said, **

"It gives me energy, the energy I need to do things."

"So food that is not meat, will not give you energy."

"it will."

"Then why eat me?"

**Bruce looked over to Talia, who looked over at Damian and gave him a specific look. Damian turned his head down to his food and began to eat. Damian lifted his food to his face and asked his mother,**

"Mommy, can you stay with daddy and me tonight."

**She turned her head over to Bruce who was right next to her and said,**

"May I spend the night?" she asked as she rubbed his leg under the table

**His neck twitched as he said,**

"Yes you can stay."

**She moved her hand back to her spoon and continued to drink her soup.**

"Can we sleep in the same room like a family?"

**Bruce answered.**

"Yes of course."

**Alfred who was at the far end of the table silently drinking tea asked,**

"Master Bruce Would you like for me to put a movie in the theater?"

"Yes Alfred that would be great." he replied

**Damian's eyes lights lit up as quickly got off of his chair, he smiled while following Alfred to the theater. Talia got up from her seat and walked up to Bruce's ear and whispered,**

"If our son falls asleep during the movie, maybe we can take care of those things I spoke of earlier." She liked the side of his face and walked to the theater.

**Bruce stretched his neck out and got up from his seat. He moved his pants around then walked down the hallway. They entered the theatre and sat the farthest in the back. Bruce looked up and said,**

"Play Lethal Weapon."

"The first or the third Master Bruce." Alfred said as he walked over to the DVD player next to the screen.

"The first one,who would watch the third one."

"Who would watch any of them?" Alfred said as he smiled and put the DVD in

**Alfred stood up and walked over to Bruce, he handed him the remote and started to walk out of the door, Damian got up from his seat and said,**

"Uncle, do you want to watch the movie with us?"

**Alfred turned around and with a giant smile on his face said, **

"I would be delighted." he said as he moved over and sat next to Damian

**Bruce sat next to Talia, Talia sat next to Damian and Damian sat next to Alfred. They all watched the movie as the night got darker and darker.**


	30. On A Need To Know Basis! EP 29

**Dick walked into his bedroom and laid in the bed, Starfire ran out of her painting room and stood up to Dick. **

"Where were you, I was worried?" she said as she grabbed his hands

**Dick stared into her eyes blankly and in a monotone voice he said,**

"I had to take care of something."

"You smell like... not good smells."

"And?"

"Why do you smell like these smells."

"Look I had to do something, so I did it... I don't yell at you when you do things."

"Do not raise your voice at me Richard."

"I'm not yelling, I'm just simply telling you to not ask of my whereabouts!" Dick screamed out

**She stood up from the bed and backed away from him, he got up and walked over to her. He put his arm around her and said,**

"look I had to do something for Tim... I'm sorry for yelling at you."

**Dick kissed her neck, **

"For Tim?"

"Yes."

**She smiled at the gentle touch of his lips on her neck, **

"Dick, I love you."

"I love you to Starfire." He said as he stared into her mesmerizing green eyes.

**Dick opened his mouth and said, **

"Do you want to watch the Television?"

"That would be glorious."

**He walked over to his television, turned it on, grabbed a remote, and sat next to Starfire. She laid back in the bed and he put his arm around her, she tilted her head onto his shoulder and looked at the screen. After an hour she moved from his shoulder and laid down on her pillow, she turned away from him and said,**

"I'm going to bed... Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as he turned the TV off

**Dick got off the bed and laid on the floor, he curled his legs up to his chest, put his head on the ground and stared into the darkness, that filled the room.**


	31. I know EP 30

**Bruce's eyelids light up with a bright white light, he opened his eyes and through his open window he saw the bat symbol stretched across the night. He moved his arm away from Talia's waist and walked off the bed. He looked around for his cloths and all he could find was his underwear, He picked up the white underwear off the ground and put them on. Talia's opened up her eyes and the first image she saw was Bruce changing.**

"Where are you going?" she asked still tired

"I'm needed." he said while he walked over to the door

"What if your needed here?"

"By who?"

"Your family."

"I lost my family years ago."

**Talia turned her head to the window and gazed at the giant Bat Symbol in the sky, she slowly sat up from the bed and walked over the middle of the large room where Bruce was sitting. She leaned her face next to his and touched her lips softly into his. **

"I love you."

**He swung open the door, walked out and said before turning the corner,**

"I know."

**Bruce walked down the long and dark hallway, he stood in front of a brown clock. He opened the glass door and pulled on to a lever, it opened up and showed a long grey flight of stairs. He walked down them and entered the dark cave. **


	32. The Commish EP 31

**Batman dropped down from the roof and stepped slowly behind an officer. The officer turned around, looked into his eyes and said,**

"I didn't know if you were gonna show up."

**Batman nodded his head,**

"Anyway, there was a homicide and a possible suicide in a nearby building."

"The Joker?" Batman asked curiously

"No we don't think so, this person was hanged then beaten to death with a blunt object, the joker would never beat something that is already dead, there's no struggle."

"Then Who, Commissioner?"

"Maybe someone new, someone who's trying to send a message to all the other criminals, for power, money, vengeance..."

" A new criminal in Gotham, I'll bring him to Justice."

**Commissioner Gordon turned his head to the shining light and said,**

"We don't really know what happened, we found some foot prints, they were size eight but we didn't find any fingerprints in the house, in one of the rooms we found a man with a rope around his neck, his head was smashed in, repeatedly with a blunt object.

**Batman just stared at him with squinted eyes.**

"The crime happened at One thousand Seventy Five, Arnold Lane, I don't know who it is but I will find out soon..."

**He turned back around to Batman, who was now gone. Commissioner shrugged his shoulders then turned to a door and went downstairs. **


	33. Detective 101 EP 32

**Batman walk through the front door and a foul odor shot into his nostrils. He a pushed a button on the side of his suit and the lens turned to purple. He looked around the room which now showed fingerprints and footprints. He saw a trial of shoes that went into all of the rooms. He walked in each room and looked around until the smell grew worse and worse. When he walked in the last room he saw a dead body with its skull cracked open, dried up blood stained the floor and the body had rotted, turned purple and yellow. Batman looked all over the room and scanned the dead body. He saw the dents in the man head and the blood splattered out of his body through force. His neck had red burn marks and the rope was still attached. He looked into the closet and saw that all the cloths on the bottom were scattered to make room. **

"He hanged himself, an unknown assailant took him out of the closet when he was already dead, then beat his body with a blunt object."

**Batman looked around the room for any DNA, he found a hair on a dresser draw, the hair was black and straight. He took a small device out of his utility belt to grab the hair. As he lifted the device to the hair, a stream of wind blew away the hair into a unknown area. Bruce put the device back into his utility belt and looked back into the closet. He picked up a folder that contained various information on the dead man. Batman went through the door and out the front door. He called for his bat wing, seven minutes it arrived and he got inside. He placed the folder at his side and gripped his hands around the steering wheel He pushed a button and the Jet began to go forward. He headed in the direction of the cave. **


	34. Eat Much Bro? EP 33

**Starfire woke up, flew out of her Bedroom and went into another room, she sat down on a chair and took out some paint. Starfire lifted up the brush, stuck it in the paint and started to draw on a white canvas. Dick stood up and looked around the room, **

"Starfire!" he screamed

"Yes Dick." she screamed from the next room

**He got up from the ground and followed her voice to the room, he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked by the encounter at first but then hugged him back. **

"Starfire I love you." he said with compassion

"I love you too Dick." she retorted

**Dick let her go and stood up straight, he walked out of the room, closing it behind him. His face turned into a frown once he closed the door, he looked around and felt a surge of anger, flow over him. He walked into his room and picked up a pair of pants, he took out a paper from his pocket and read it. He walked over to his computer and began to search up Jeffrey Simon Malone. Only five results came up, he clicked on one of them and it was a news article:**

On July fifteen, a masked Vigilante tried to stop a meth making facility. He succeeded but at what cost, the place was bombed and everyone was killed, except for the boss, Jeffrey 'big hands' malone. No one has found him yet but sources say that he is hiding in Gotham.

**Dick stared at the screen as Starfire walked into the the room.**

"What are you looking at?" Starfire asked curiously

**Dick closed the Internet window and an ad popped up, **

"Nothing just...(he turned his head to the screen and saw an advertisment) Wedding dresses?"

"Wedding Dresses?" she said curiously while smiling

"Yeah I was looking at some."

"For what purpose."

"No reason." he said as he left the chair and sat on the bed.

**Starfire said okay as she smiled, Dick looked up at her and said, **

"Do you want to do something today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm bored."

"We can go to the food place?"

"A Restaurant."

"Yes the Restaurant."

**He smiled and said,**

"Yeah sure, lets get ready."

**Starfire took her shirt off and took her small shorts off, she opened up the bottom drawer and bended down to lift the cloths up. Dick couldn't help but stare at her body, she saw him through the mirror and she blushed. He got up from the bed and changed his shirt and went from pants to shorts. They put their shoes on and went through the front door. **

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Starfire as she floated off the ground, she was walking a foot of the ground.

"Where ever you want to go baby." he said while making a gun with his hand and giving a cheesy smile.

**Starfire looked at every building and every sign until she came across a Restaurant that read:**

**Davy Jones's Kitchen**

"I would enjoying going there." she said while pointing at the building in front of her

"Okay." Dick said as he took her hand and walked into the building

**They meet a waiter, who sat them at a booth. They sat down and looked at their menus. **

"What do you want to eat?" Dick asked

"Something in soup form."

"Oh, I want to get a hamburger." he retorted

**A waiter walked over and took their orders, she left as fast as she came, leaving Dick and Starfire to wait. **


	35. Hello Old Friend 34

**Damian tried to turn the knob when Bruce did it for him, Damian ran in and tried to jump on Tim. Talia grabbed his hand before he could.**

"Damian you can't jump on him."

"Why?" he asked as he looked over to Tim

**Tim's eye wasn't swollen anymore, he could finally see everything around him,**

"He is weak now, so you would hurt him if you jumped on him." said Talia

**Tim scowled at Talia as Bruce walked up and sat next to him,**

"Tim how are you feeling?" Talia asked

**Without looking away from Talia, he whispered to Bruce,**

"What is she doing here, with that kid."

"Tim thats my child?"

"How do you know, you know how Talia is, she could be tricking you."

**Talia picked up Damian and walked over to Tim,**

"Hello Tim." Talia said

"Hi." Tim said through gritted teeth

**Bruce noged Tim with his elbow,**

"Hello Talia." Tim said theatrically

"Are you feeling better?" Talia asked

**Tim looked down at his casts and the cuts which are now scars, **

"Yeah, i'm great."

"Good, sorry for the assassin, I swear I had nothing to do with it, I care for Bruce, so pycarialsy I care for you to."

**Tim's eyes widened, **

"What Assassin?"

**Talia backed away and bowed her head, she started to look left to right, Bruce stretched out his neck and said,**

"She means the assassination of John Lennon, she just found out about it and she feels bad because she is also an assassin, right Talia." he said while squeezing her leg

**Talia nodded in agreement then looked over to Tim,**

"Yes of course, ah John Lennon was a great...

"Musician." Tim said

"Yes a great Musician." she finished her sentence

**Damian turned his head to look at his Father and asked,**

"Daddy, is mommy an Ass-ass-in?"

"No, she is not." He said while looking at Talia with an angry expression

**Tim nodded his head and then said, **

"So, how's the weather."

**All of them turned their heads to look at him, Talia stood up with Damian still in her arms, she said,**

"I think we should go?"

**Damian climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tim.**

"Goodbye Brother." he said with a smile that covered half of his small face

**Tim smiled back as he walked back to his mother's arms.**

"Alfred will take you both home, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer."

"Okay Talia said as he moved to his lips, there was a couple of seconds of awkward thought ,when he finally kissed her lips.

**She walked out of the room with Damian and headed through the front doors. Tim sat up and said,**

"When did you start fucking Talia... again."

"Since before you were born." he smiled

"Who was the assassin, why did she apologize."

"One of her assassins went rogue and tried to kill you while you were asleep, I stopped her, she kicked my foot and jumped out of the window."

"What! why didn't you tell me."

"So you could be terrified for your life, you can't do anything about it anyway."

"Yeah whatever."

"Are you okay?"

"No I need something."

"What?"

"Six million Dollars."

"For what?"

"So they can rebuild me, they have the technology." Tim said smiling madly

"Funny." Bruce said with a smirk

**Bruce sat there with Tim for a while talking about whatever subject came to mind. **


	36. Well that Escalated Quickly EP 35

**Dick took the last bite of his hamburger, he looked up at Starfire and smiled, she giggled at him,**

"What, is there something on my face?"

**She nodded while staring at his ketchup stained face. She picked up a napkin and wiped his face clean. A waiter came over and gave them the bill,**

"Thank you for coming, have a nice night." said the waiter

"Thank you." Starfire responded

**They stood up and walked over to the counter, Starfire took out an unknown number of hundreds and gave it to her. Her eyes widened as she held onto the money, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Starfire was oblivious to the woman who was trying to steal her money, Dick grabbed the woman's hand tightly and said,**

"We would like the change back!"

**While shaking, she gave back the money and exchanged on of the hundred into twenties, she gave back seventy five dollars. Starfire put the money back in her pocket and smiled at the woman, she gave an awkward smile in return. Dick yanked the receipt out of her hand and they walked out of the restaurant doors. Starfire wrapped her arm around Dicks as they walked down the street. For some reason there were no people around, not a dog, no animals, nothing. They both turned the corner as a man walked towards them with his head down. The man once he got close to them stared at them with his soulless eyes, he took out a long knife and screamed,**

"Give me your fucking money!"

**Starfire looked unfazed, she stood closer to the man and said, **

"Why do you need the money?" Starfire asked with a concerned look on her face

"I didn't ask for questions Bitch!"

**He flung his knife towards her skin, only the tip grazed her, it bent as soon as the steel made contact. Dick kicked the knife out of his hand and connected his fist to the criminals face. The man hit his head against the wall, Dick raised his fist and kept on hitting his face, until blood shot out of his nose and out of the cuts on his face. Dick dragged the man's face over to the sidewalk. He spread his mouth against the curb and raised his leg above his head. **

"Stop!" Starfire screamed

**Dick who was breathing heavily turned his head slowly and looked straight at her,**

"He has been beaten in battle, you are victorious." Starfire said quickly

**Dick picked up the man, threw him against the wall, grabbed Starfires hand and walked down the street. **


	37. I am You and What I See Is Me EP 36

**Dick walked over to his sink and washed the blood from his hands, Starfire walked behind him:still shocked at what he had done mere moments ago.**

"Dick, what were you going to do with that man."

**Still staring at his bloody hands he says, **

"He was a criminal, I stopped him from performing a crime, it's that simple."

"You could have killed him."

"He could have killed us." she retorts

"But the blade couldn't even hurt me."

"He didn't know that, he had every intent to hurt you, to hurt my love... my family, I won't let that happen, I lost my family once before because I didn't do anything, I did something this time and guess what you're still alive."

**She forcefully turned him around and looked into his ocean blue eyes,**

"But Richard, as long as I'm with you I will always be safe."

"I won't always be around."

"What do you mean?" she said with a confused look

**He moved the hair from her face and said, **

"Look I'm human and you have special abilities, you're from another planet, you will most likely outlive me."

"Do not say that Dick, I would not be able to live in a world without you."

"Neither could I."

**Starfire kissed his lips then said, **

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dick replied

**He picked her up with both hands and walked down the hall, she smiled as she laid her head against his body. He placed her on the bed softly, she crawled to her side of the bed and waved Dick to come over. He closed the door and sat next to her, she placed her hand below his stomach, he grabbed her hand and said,**

"Starfire I would love to but I'm tired."

"Oh okay then."

**Starfire moved her hand and took off her shirt and jeans, she laid back in the bed and placed her head on the pillow. Dick took off his clothes and got in the bed, he raised the hair from her neck and kissed her soft tan skin. Dick moved his body closer to hers and put his arm around her waist. He placed his head on the pillow and stared wide eyed, into the dark figure that was staring back at him.**


	38. Hello Goodbye EP 37

**Talia packed her last shirt into the black Duffle bag, she closed it then zipped it shut. Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust forward, **

"Do you have to leave?" he said while kissing her neck

"I have a mission to accomplish."

"it's not your mission, it's your fathers."

**She vocalized a grunt as she pushed him off of her, he turned her around and said,**

"look Talia if you stay maybe we can both give this up."

"We never will, you fight for vengeance, I fight for vengeance." she retorted

"I fight for Justice."

"No, you do not."

"Well at least I don't kill people." he screamed at her

"At least I make a difference!" she screamed back

**They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Bruce leaned in and kissed her lips aggressively, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, he stumbled back and hit the wall, a framed picture fell on the floor and the glass shattered. The noise didn't stop them, he ran his hand through her pants, until it came to the middle. She groaned in pleasure at his soft touch. She grabbed his forearm and forced his hand in. A banging sound came from the door, before Alfred opened it. Talia turned her head to Alfred and Bruce moved his face from her chest. **

"Having fun... I presume."

**Talia jumped down and straightened her clothes. Bruce stretched his back then wiped his lips.**

"Your ride is outside Talia."

"Thank you Alfred." She said still embarrassed

**Bruce looked at Talia and then she looked back, they both then turned their heads to Alfred,**

"I'll leave you two to your own devices." he turned around and closed the door.

**Bruce turned over to his window and saw the taxi, she walked behind him, got on her tippy toes and kissed his neck.**

"I will be back whenever I'm invited." she said

"You're always welcome." he said as he turned around and gave her a hug

**She nuzzled her face into his chest then looked up and kissed him. She pulled away and whispered in his ear,**

"Goodbye my beloved."

**She walked out of the door and out of his life. Bruce watched from the window as she left. Damian came into the room and asked Bruce,**

"Where's mommy?"

"She left."

"Again?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Why didn't she say goodbye, Daddy?"

"Because she would rather say hello."


	39. Intermission

**Okay anyone that reads this, can you review and tell me if you like this story because I have a lot more to go.**

**_Please and thank you **


	40. Shit Just Got Real EP 38

**Interviewee: **Yeah, he slammed my head against the wall, he slapped me multiple times then broke my arm."

** Reporter: **Why?

** Interviewee**: I don't know, I was just standing there when he attacked me!"

** Reporter: **You poor citizen, what was the attackers name

** Interviewee**: He calls himself Nightwing

** Reporter:** A vigilante

** Interviewee:** yes

** Reporter**: this is why Gotham needs to sign amendment 52, No masked Vigilantes... No Batman! No Nightwing! No Robin!"

**Dick rocked his head back and forth as he looked around the room and saw the television. He opened his eyes and saw the criminal who told him about Jeffrey, **

"What is that bitch babbling about now?" Dick said to the Television

"Do you have to be rude?" Starfire asked as she pulled up her skin tight jeans

"Where are you going, hot stuff?" he asked while sitting up against the bed frame

"I'm going on a date."

"A date!" he yelled

"Yes with Rachel, we are going out and she is bringing her friends Victor and Garfield."

"Oh a get together."

"Yes a get together."

"Would you like to attend?" she asked as she sat in his lap

"Sorry I can't, I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Business."

"Business...(She looked into his body as if to read his very soul) Okay then." she said before kissing him

**She got up from his lap and he watched her body leave out the door. Once she closed the front door he felt different. An emotion that he has been feeling for the last couple of weeks came back again. He jumped up from the bed and looked at the clock across the room, it was seven thirty five. He had been asleep for twelve hours. He walked into the living room and took down the wall and opened up the safe. He quickly changed into his suit, grabbed his Escrima sticks, walked out the door and headed out the window. He walked across the building and jumped onto another. A shrieking noise ran through his ear and out the other, he looked around and followed the noise to the side of the building. He kneeled down and heard that the noise was coming from an open window. He sneaked into the window by jumping in silently, what he saw horrified him to his core. **

"Come on bitch, scream, I like it that way." a man said as he held down a woman to the kitchen table and pulled her hair

**She tried to push him away but he was three feet taller than her and eighty pounds heavier, it would be difficult to say the least. He punched her face then ripped her jeans open, the button as well as the zipper popped off and hit the tile floor. **

"Don't you want me baby, Don't you want me at all." he began to sing to her

"Daddy stop, please I don't want this."

"Your a fucking kid, you don't know what you want!"

**She screamed in pain and tried to kick him, he dodged the hit and forced her to turn around. He bent her over and slammed her head against the table, blood dripped out of her nose as he ripped down her underwear. Before he could do any more, Nightwing charged at him and tackled him into a cabinet. His head broke through the weak wood and blood rained down the side of his face. Nightwing took out a Wing - Ding and stabbed him in the side of his stomach, he yelled as the pain covered his entire body,**

"You sick fuck!." Nightwing yelled

"She's mine, I made her, I get to use her!" he pointed at his Daughter who was crying in the corner and trying to shield her naked body.

**Nightwing grabbed the man with both hands and threw him across the corner. Once he slammed against the wall, he looked over at his terrified Daughter, He stood up and said,**

"Tell em' we were just playing around, just a little father daughter fun." he smiled a grotesque smile

**Nightwing ran over, picked him up from the floor, stared into his eyes and said, **

"The last thing your dick will touch is the pavement!"

"What?"

**Nightwing kicked him through a window, shattering the glass. Nightwing jumped after him and choked him as they fell down the side of the two story building. **

"From Hells heart I stab at the!" Nightwing shouted still trying to choke the life out of him

**The criminal screamed as he fell to his death, the man's head splattered across the pavement once his head made contact. His brain scooted across the floor and landed in front of a car, which ran it over. Nightwings head, collided with the man's head, he bounced off and fell next to him. Nightwings eyes closed as his head pulsated with pain, a group of people crowded around his as he slipped out of consciousness.**


	41. IWTGH Episode 39

**Starfire looked at the buildings as they passed by, she turned her head to look at the green man sitting next to her. He was fidgeting in his seat and moving around. **

"I'm so fucking bored man, can we go do something?"

**Victor looked through his rear view mirror as he said, **

"Like what we already went and ate pizza?"

"I don't know lets just go home I have something to show you guys." he said with a sly grin

**Rachel turned her head from the passenger's seat, and stared into Garfield's eyes,**

"What is it?" she said in her monotone voice

"You'll just have to wait and see baby."

**He kissed her lips before she could say another word, she blushed and turned her head back to where it once belonged. Starfire looked over at Garfield and said, **

"I hate to be rude, but why are you Green?"

"Why are you red with green eyes?" he retorted

**Victor pulled into the driveway, parked the car, took off his seat belt and turned to Garfield,**

"Well we're here, what's so special."

**Garfield bolted out of the car door and ran to the front door of his apartment, he waved everyone to come over. They followed behind him as he ran around his white walled house. He said, **

"Okay sit on the floor in a circle, leave space for me and i'll be back." he said to Starfire, Victor, and Rachel

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Rachel asked as she sat down

"There ready." Garfield said before he turned the corner

"Ready for what?" Starfire asked as she sat next to Victor

"Are we gonna do what I think we're gonna do?" asked Victor

**Garfield walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face, he was holding a jar in his hand. He walked across the room and turned the white light off and switched a black light on. Posters light up across the room, the colors poured onto the walls. Garfield sat down next to Victor and Starfire, who looked wide eyed around the room. Garfield opened the jar and a scent filled the room. Garfield took out a white stick and a lighter, he put the stick in his mouth and lit it up. The tip of the paper burned away, as he inhaled, the smoke barreled through his lungs before he blew it out. He passed it to Rachel as he smiled and moved his head side to side.  
Garfield took a remote from the floor and pushed play. 'Those Were The Days' by Cream, blared through the speakers behind them. Rachel took a breath of the smoke as Starfire asked, **

"Is that a cig-ar-ette?"

"Better." Rachel said as she passed it to Starfire

**Starfire picked it up with her two fingers and mimicked the movements of Rachel and Garfield, she inhaled and then exhaled. Once the smoke left her mouth, she coughed into her arm, Rachel patted her back as she coughed. **

"Just Breathe, Breathe in the air." Rachel said with a smile on her face

**Starfire passed the stick to Victor who stared at it, **

"I don't know if I should do this man its kind of Illogical."

"Dude don't be so Spock like, like a fucking robot, just take a hit." said Garfield as he mimicked the movements of a Robot

**Victor shrugged his shoulders and took a hit, once the smoke left his lungs, he felt a feeling wash over him. The stick passed through the circle, every hit brought a better feeling. Starfire began to levitate without her trying, **

"Hey man, you're flying." Garfield exclaimed

**Starfire waved her hand between her body and the floor, she laughed and fell back but instead of hitting the floor she just levitated above it. Victor said, **

"You think that's cool watch this shit." he said

**He took of the grey sweater that was wrapped around his him, showing his metallic body. **

"You're a robot?" Rachel asked

**Starfire stood up quickly and sat on the floor, **

"Nope I'm a Cyborg." Victor said

"Cyborg I like it." Garfield said

**Rachel extended her hand out then lifted Garfield off the ground with a black aura, Garfield panicked for a second when he remembered he already knew she had this gift. **

"Rachel that is amazing." Starfire said while clasping her hands together

**Garfield smiled and stood up, he coughed for attention then spread his arms apart, **

"Watch this!"

**Everyone waited as another rock song played in the background, **

"Well?' Rachel asked

"Wait, i'm thinking of an animal." Garfield said

"An animal?" Victor and Starfire asked at the same time

"Got it." Garfield said as his body transformed into a small puppy

"Aww." Starfire said as she petted Garfield puppy head

"Holy shit!" Victor said wide eyed

"So we all have abilities?" Rachel asked

"Yeah thats kinda weird." Garfield said once he turned back into his normal form

**They all sat back against something as Garfield took out another stick and lit it up, **

"Easy skanky, Skanking it easy." Garfield sang as he passed it around again


	42. Are You Ready? Episode 40

"Surround him before he wakes up."

"But that's Batman."

"Does that look like fucking Batman."

"That man's brains are out of his head."

"Shut the fuck up and get ready I think he's waking up."

**Nightwing opened his eyes and light poured through them, he blinked a couple of times and looked around, Six policemen surrounded him with guns already drawn. **

"Put your hands behind your head." one of the cops muttered

**Nightwing looked over his left shoulder and watched paramedics lift up the dead body from the sidewalk. **

"I said put your hands behind your head, you are under arrest for the murder of that man, he pointed to the dead body that was already in the ambulance.

**One of the offices got closer and pointed the gun to his head,**

"Are you going to resist?" one of the cops ask

**Nightwing took out a smoke pellet and threw it against the sidewalk, it exploded on impact and sent the smoke through the street. He got up and took out his Escrima sticks and hit the cop against his face, spit flew out of his mouth as he tripped into a windshield, cracking it. A cop ran after him with his eyes closed, Nightwing kicked his stomach then elbowed the back of his head, sending him to the floor. Nightwing jumped over a cop's head and stabbed a dart into his neck, the cop dropped to his knees as Nightwing spinned his Escrima stick and hit the back of his head. He punched too cops in the stomach as they charged for him, he then slammed there bodies to the floor. The last cop shook his gun and pointed it at Nightwing, Nightwing walked up to him slowly as the gun hit his chest. **

"Do you think you can shot me, shot me, then fucking do it!" Nightwing dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around the gun, he pointed it at his skull, "Fucking shot me, do what you're meant to do, be a fucking servant to the public!" a tear rolled out of his right eye

**The cop turned away and tried to pull the trigger,**

"Fucking Pussy!" Nightwing yelled yelled

**Nightwing snatched the gun out of his shaking hands and took it apart until it was in various pieces, he stood up and kicked the man in his stomach, he he lifted him up with by his throat and slammed him into the pavement. A crowd had now surrounded them, Nightwing turned to all of them.**

**He shot a grappling hook onto a building and disappeared as the smoke flew away, showing the unconscious police.  
**


	43. Down and Out Episode 41

**Nightwing held his throbbing head as he stumbled down the stairs, he dripped through the window and hit the floor. Everyone in their apartment buildings must have been asleep because no one opened their door. He stood up shaking and went to the door, he opened it and slammed it behind him. He went down the hall and put his hand against the wall so he would not fall over. He kicked open the already open door and opened his bathroom, he went inside closed the door, locked it sat down on the closed toilet seat and looked around. The room seemed to spin as his heart beeped to a rhythmic beat. Nightwing felt dazed and confused, sweat fell from his hair as he took off his mask. Before he could take off the rest of his suit, he fell forward and hit his head against the bathtub, his head bounced off and then hit the floor, the light turned to dark.  
**


	44. Just A Nightmare Episode 42

"Grab my hand Dick"

"MOM"

"Dick, you're going to fall off the rope, grab my hand"

"Mom I'm trying please don't leave."

"Goodbye son, I have to let go now, goodbye."

"Mom no please Don't go I'll change I can, I can save you."

"Goodbye."

"Mom."

"Goodbye."


	45. Me So Hungry Episode 43

"Is anyone hungry?" Garfield said as he slowly stood up from the floor

**Victor, Rachel, and Starfire all raised their hands, smile and nodded. **

"Starfire come with me and get some Munchies."

"Munchies?" she asked as she floated off the ground and began to walk behind him

"Munchies is food?"

"What?" she asked as Garfield opened up the freezer and took out a large bag of chips.

"Because you know, Cannabis Sativa affect's the part of your brain called the Hippocampus, it deals with your depth perception and your hunger, you smoke you get hungry, simple as that."

"What?" she asked again, more confused than before

"The stuff makes you hungry."

"Yes your right I do feel hungry." She nodded

"Do you eat meat?" he said as he looked her up and down, "of course you do."

"Yes I eat your animals." she replied

**Garfield took out some pizza from the freezer and put them in the stove. **

"Garfield." she asked

"Call me Beastboy." he replied

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a Beast, duh."

"Okay, Beast-boy, why do I feel thirsty?"

"Cotton Mouth." he said as he spat out white

**Starfire spit in her hand and stuck it out to his face, **

"Cotton?" she asked

"Yeah Cotton."

**Garfield opened up the fridge and grabbed two water bottles with one hand and two in the other. He passed one of them to Starfire, she opened the cap and drank half of the bottle in one giant gulp, some water spilled down the sides of her mouth. Starfire wiped her hand down the side of her pants, Garfield walked out of the room and she followed. **

"Could you have taken any longer dude?" Victor asked as Starfire and Garfield sat down, crossing their legs over the other.

"We were in there for like five minutes."

"More like thirty five." Rachel said slowly while smiling, her eyes drooping

"Seriously,", he looked at the clock, "holy shit." he replied

"Let us watch the Television?" Starfire asked

**Garfield stood up, grabbed a remote form the table, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV as Rachel sat next to him. She put a pillow on his lap and laid down on top of it. Starfire floated off of the ground, while laying down on the air. Victor sat against the couch and stared at the TV, **

"What are we gonna watch?" Rachel asked

"Yes, fucking 'Step Brothers'! " as he changed the channel and laid his head against the wall

'Robert better not get in my face... 'cause I'll drop that motherfucker!" blared from the TV

**Everyone in the room almost shited themselves from laughing. Ten minutes later Bestboy goes back into the kitchen and takes the pizza out of the stove. He slowly cuts it with a knife and puts all the slices on one plate. He goes into the living room and sits on the floor, Everyone gathers around him and starts to eat. **

"Dude this is so good." Cyborg says

"Yeah the flavor is like jizzing in my mouth."

**Everyone stopped and stared they'd seen his face before, nobody was relay sure if he was clear of what he said.**

"Jiz-zi-ng in my mouth" Starfire replied

Rachell began to laugh as she starred at Starfire.

"Dude why would you say that?" Cyborg asked

"Why would I say what dude." Beastboy replies while eating his Delicious warm pizza

"Jizzing in my mouth." Cyborg said

"Dude its just words man, eat your dam pizza." Beastboy said sternly

"No we are gonna talk about this."

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Why!" Cyborg yelled

"Because I'm gay!" Beastboy shouts

"What Rachell says as she spins her head quickly to look into his soul,

Starfire gaps and then says,

"What is gay?"

Beastboy and Cyborg look at each other and burst out laughing

"Whats so fucking funny?" Rachell asks

"We were just making shit up, I went along with the joke."

"We got you." cyborg nodded and smiled

Everyone laughed as the day grew to night.


	46. Back In Black and Blue Episode 44

**The sun hit Starfires eyes as she got out of Victor's car,**

"Goodbye Victor." she said as she waved

"Peace Star." Victor said as he sped off into the distance

**Starfire opened up the building door, went up the stairs, walked up to her door and put her key in the key slot. She opened the door and looked around, everything seemed the same, she turned the corner and walked into her room. **

"Dick! Dick!" she screamed as she looked around her Bedroom

**She heard someone snoring from the bathroom, she knocked on the door and said, **

"Dick are you in there?"

**There was no response but there still was a snoring and breathing noise, **

"Dick, hello, Dick you there?" she asked as she knocked harder on the door,

**Nightwing opened his eyes as he wiped his face, there was spit all over the floor, he heard**

"Dick, hello, Dick you there?"

**He Responded,**

"Yes my love."

"Oh you are in there, what are you doing?" she asked politely

**He looked at his body and realized he was still wearing his suit, **

"Oh shit." he whispered, "I'm ah...shaving my face."

"Okay, try to hurry I need to go to the Restroom."

"Okay." he responded

**He took of his suit, mask, boots and weapons, he looked around the room. He wondered where he would put his suit. He opened the bottom cabinet and put it inside there. He stood up, stretched his neck and back, then walked out the bathroom door. Starfire ran over to him, she began to cry as she grazed her finger on his face. **

"Oh no, what has happened to my love."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"Your face."

**Dick squinted his eyes and jerked his head back, he turned around, opened the door and looked in the mirror. Starfires reflection shined as she starred at him, staring at himself. Dick looked in the mirror and saw a bruise across the side of his left eye and on his forehead. **

"Holy shit." Dick said as he touched his face

**Starfire, still crying walked over and started kissing the back of his neck,**

'Please, do not tell me your are feeling pain." she said with visible pain in her voice

**He turned around and hugged her,**

"It's okay, babe, I'm alright."

**She looked up, **

"But Dick your face, who did this to you... I will destroy them!" she yelled as her eyes became fiery red and her hands glowed green

"Don't worry, I just got in a fight." he responded

"With who?" she aksed  
"Ah, I was walking down the street to go to the store to get some milk, I passed the corner, when a man bumped into me, My wallet fell out of my hand and fell to the floor, he picked it up for me and saw a picture of you, he called you a word that I will not repeat, I kicked his ass and went back home... I never even got my Milk."

"Oh no, What name did he call me... Troq?"

"Worse."

"What's worse then Troq."

"The C Word."

"Carnivore, because if so then he is correct." she exclaimed while stomping her foot

**He smiled and kissed her cheek, **

"Starfire it doesn't matter, I'm safe, you're safe, You're back home in my arms and I love you."

"I love you to Dick, just please do not get in any more battles, even though you will be victorious, I wish for you to not get hurt, If you were to, to die, I would never be able to..."

**He lifted her chin up with his fingers and stared into his eyes, **

"You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried."

**She smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
**


	47. Hey Man? Episode 45

"Are you ready Dick?" Starfire asked as she put on her shirt

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in couple of days."

**Dick walked out with Starfire, went down the stairs, got on his Motorcycle, put the key in the ignition, started it and took off in the distance.  
After twenty five minutes they arrived and went inside the Hospital. They turned the corner without looking at the desk clerk and went into the room. Tim had now removed his neck brace, he looked better then when Dick last saw him. He walked over and sat next to him, **

"Hey man, how are you doing?"

"Good, a little sore but my neck can move now." he looked over at Starfire, "Hey Starfire."

"Hello Tim." she said overly excited while waving

**Tim leaned in and whispered, **

"Dude, have you tapped that."

**Dick looked Starfire up and down, who was now looking out the window, **

"You know it." he whispered back as they did a specific handshake

"I, I'm sorry man." Tim said, trying not to cry

"For what?"

"I killed everyone, I broke the code."

"You did what had to be done, it was you or them."

"It's never us and them, we cant just end peoples lives." Tim replied

"You killed someone, it's over."

"No its not, I still can feel their screams in my head, the ringing of the bomb or the pain of the knife that was stabbed into my stomach." he lifted up his shirt and showed the bloody pad, stuck to his recovering wound.

"Don't worry, the feelings will pass eventually it gets easier."

"What are you talking about?"

**Starfire sat down in a chair and looked over at Dick and smiled, **

"It doesn't matter, just understand you didn't do wrong, if it has to be heroes that live or villains, I chose heroes, what about you?"

"Heroes I guess."

"Exactly."

**A buzzing noise came from Dicks pocket, he took out a cell phone that displayed the name 'Unknown', he got up from the room said, **

"I have to take this."

**He walked out of the room and turned the corner,  
Starfire turned her head to Tim, **

"What are watching?"

"I don't know?"

"Tim, are all these your magazines."

"Yeah." he said not looking at her, he was still thinking about what Dick had said

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked as she grabbed a magazine from the small wooden table

"Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"...

"Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"...

"Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"... "Are you feeling okay?"...

**The words echoed in his head, as behind the corner there were angry whispers, **

"Hello?"

"Hello Richard, how are you doing."

"Who is this?"

"Oh I think you know."

"No I don't."

"Now that we are done with introductions, you feeling sick?"

"What?"

"Well you're in a hospital, you must be feeling sick?"

**Dick looked around the room frantically, **

"Where are you?"

"This isnt about me, its about your girlfriend Starfire, about your friend Red Robin."

"How do you know there names."

"Should I not."

"Listen asshole, if you even think of hurting them I'll fucking k..."

"Kill me, you'll fucking kill me, you won't do anything, your a hero arent you, what about the code, the sacred code..what would Batman say?"

"Leave my friends out of this, You will not kill anyone while I'm a live."

"You wont be... for long." the phone call ended

**Dick walked back into the room and sat down, **

"Who was that?" asked Tim

"Its was... Bruce, he asked me if you were okay, I said you were dead and he cried."

"Seriously?"

"No, he didn't cry."

"Fuck you man."

**Dick laughed with Starfire, **

"Are you hungry?" Starfire asked

"Yeah I am."

"So am I." Dick said as his hands shaked with Anger

**Starfire walked up to him and grabbed his hand, the anger seeped out and he inhaled deeply.**

"Lets go." Dick said as he walked out with Starfire

"Hey, can't walk, remember!"

**They both walked in and Dick moved a wheelchair from the corner of the room, next to the bed. Tim moved his body slowly as Starfire picked him up with one hand and sat him in the chair.**

"Starfire, why are you so strong?"

"She works out a lot if you know what I mean." Dick said with a sly grin

**Starfire nodded at the words of working out, Dick and Starfire walked out hand in hand as Tim wheeled himself out. They arrived at the hospital kitchen and went up to the counter, Starfire and Dick grabbed a tray, they got some food and Starfire payed for the meals. Tim got a tray, got food and sat down at a table with Dick and Starfire. Starfire ate her eggs, Dick ate pancakes and Tim ate eggs and hashbrowns. There was minutes of silence until Starfire took her last bite, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up while grabbing her plate,**

"I am sorry but I must leave, I have to paint now and sell it or we will lose power in the apartment."

"Its okay." Tim and Dick said

**Dick stood up and kissed her lips, she threw away her trash and walked out the hospital. She looked up into the sky and flew away. Tim and Dick continued to eat their meals. Men and Woman were walking in and out of the hospitals at all times, the place was filled with noises and bright colors. **


	48. Background Information Episode 46

**Bruce stood there lifting a one hundred and fifty five pound weight with one hand and looking at the information inside of a folder with his other, he switched hands after twenty reps. The papers contained information on various chemicals and procedures for making Meth Amphetamines. One of the pages had a list of names:**

Jimmy Olmali

Frank Folner

Samuel Creston

Bobby 'Selling It' Frankson

Gale Borsinger

**Some of their names were underlined, **

"Some of them are underlined, a list of names, there being targeted... but by who?"

**He stood up from his gym, dropped the weight, went down a secret elevator and went down to the cave. He walked over to his chair and started to search up their names. **

Jimmy Olmali:

Irish Immigrant, born in Nore, he was raised in poverty, he moved to Gotham City in the year 1969, he began a life of crime as a hired gun. On January 15 he was murdered, Assailant is still unknown.

Frank Folner:

Italian descent, born in New Jersey, his parents were born in Italy, Rome, he moved to Gotham City at the age of twenty six, he chose a life of crime to help out his sick parents back in New Jersey, he was hit by a car, he survived... Hit and run, Culprit is still unknown.

Samuel Creston:

Born in Georgia, Mississippi, he was terrorized by the other un-colored neighbors, after his parents were lynched, he quit school and moved up North to Gotham, unable to get a job he decided to steal to get money, so he could eat and buy shelter, he was murdered by a gunshot to the head, Murderer is still unknown.

Bobby 'Selling It' Frankson:

Raised in Beverly Hills, California, his Father owned 'Food Global' the largest distributor of processed food. The company makes the food in other countries, so they can pay child labourers pennies for dollars work, his father died of a Cocaine overdose, his mother killed herself by a oxycodone overdose, he moved to Gotham after losing his family, he began to sell drugs to children and adults, he was shot at and almost died, he survived after losing a hand. Shooter is still unknown.

Gale Borsinger:

Born to an Alcoholic Father and a Heroin addict Mother, he was molested by his Father, his mother was in the room but she overdosed before she could stop him, he murdered his father in his sleep a day after the incident, without any family and any guidance he moved to Gotham, he became a 'Pimp' for underaged prostitutes, he was stabbed to death, Assailant is still unknown.

"Someone is murdering these criminals or tried to murder them, could it have been the Joker, no hes in Arkham, Victor Zsasz, no hes also in Arkham, who would gain from the murdering of random criminals who have something to do with a Meth lab, there's a boss, a man who's pulling the strings?"


End file.
